Monkey D Haru and the Chamber of Secrets
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover. Haru begins his second year, but someone or something is turning people into stone! And it's different than Hancock's method! Can Haru figure it out before someone gets killed? And does it have to with the weird House Elf? Please R
1. The House Elf and the Naked Pirate

A/N: Yep, the second story is now up! More adventures of "The Pirate who Lived." I bet you're surprised it came out this soon, right? Well yeah! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. And if you haven't read the first one, go read it now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece. If I did I would probably be the richest person in the world... or at least Japan. You've seen the numbers for both things.

Hina: Can you get on with it?

Emma: But I do own the Straw Hat kids that appear in this story.

Monkey D Haru and the Chamber of Secrets

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The House Elf and the Naked Pirate

The King of the Pirates was someone to feared. Those who knew only his name trembled in fear. Those who knew him well enough often laughed at those who trembled in fear, as he was not only one of the nicest, goofiest guys around, he really wasn't scary unless someone pissed him off.

Though to be honest, he wasn't the only with such a title. There was also the Dark King and the Four Emperors. The Dark King was the King's fiercest enemy, while the Four Emperors were his closet friends.

But this story is not about the Pirate King Monkey D Luffy, nor about the Dark King or the Four Emperors. This story was about his adopted son Haru…

Haru wasn't an ordinary boy by pirate standards… and pirate standards have a high level of weirdness, no he was a wizard from another world.

Well wizard in training to be more like it, he was still in school learning how to be a proper wizard. It was the summer before his 2nd year, the Straw Hat Pirates had went all over the world to check up on things among friends and family.

Of course this isn't the first story and everything has been established already.

The last few days, Luffy met up with the 4 Emperors to learn what the Dark King, Black Beard was up to. However his whereabouts were still unknown.

So they had a big party to celebrate their reunion. And well this happened…

"Why does he do this?" asked Hina.

She was referring to one of the 4 Emperors "Red Hair" Shanks, considered one of the "old school" pirates he was Luffy's mentor as a kid. He along with Luffy, and the three other emperors Trafalgar Law, Eustace Kid and Marco… all unconscious from alcohol.

Shanks on the other hand was the only buck-naked.

Apparently like many times of drunken debauchery, Shanks stripped off his clothes and was in the nude.

"That's it!" yelled Haru, "I really don't want to look at the naked one armed man any more! I'm going to the Weasleys."

Haru not wanting to see this any more, whistled to his owl Sakura, who flew to him.

Haru created a portal which he jumped in.

"Take me with you!" cried Hina, but it was too late.

Hina sighed… "Well I minds as well mess with Law and Kid…" she sighed.

Oh how she enjoyed messing with Kid and Law's heads making them think that they did that while drunk.

Back in the other Dimension… Haru and Sakura arrived in front of a tall house that appeared to be held together by magic. He went up to the door and knock it. A plump red headed woman opened the door.

"Oh hello Haru! Here for a visit?" asked the woman who was Molly Weasley.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Said Haru.

Haru had visited al to during the summer. In fact, both families (so to speak) have had dinner at each other's… err…. Places.

"Your letters are on the table." Said Molly pointing to the small table.

Haru began to look though the letters, while Sakura reminded on his shoulder.

One was from Cormac. He hated those letters, it mostly talked about himself rather than being polite and asking what Haru was up to during the summer.

However he did enjoy the letters from Cho and Cedric. As Cedric lived in the same town as the Weasleys, he was able to tell Cho that Haru was getting his letters there. In their letters he found they were trying out to be seekers for their house team as well. Which made him happy that they had something in common, even though it made them rivals.

He also had one from Hermione and a couple from Neville… although one of Neville's were really for Usopp.

He wrote his responses too, but had yet to send them out.

That was when Ginny came down the stairs. She was the youngest Weasley sibling and had a bit of a crush on Haru. She was also the girl that Haru saw on the Hogwarts Express.

"Um… hi Haru." Said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Said Haru, "How have you been?"

"Great…" Ginny who began to blush a little.

Haru smiled, he knew that Ginny had a crush on him, and he thought she was pretty cute.

He was taught at a young age about girls. It made since as his father was obvious of his mother's feeling until an incident involving a giant cake, the log pose and being locked in a closet. Those were the only details he knew about and knew ever since he was little never wanted to know.

Sakura flew to Ginny's shoulder and made a happy hoot.

"I won't forget you Sakura." Said Ginny happily.

"Hey Haru." Said Ron entering the room.

"Yo Ron, what's up?" asked Haru.

"Some old, same old. What brings you the Burrow?" asked Ron.

"My dad had a wild party with the Four Emperors last night and one of them is passed out naked on the deck." Said Haru.

Both Ron and Ginny stared at Haru.

"I didn't need to hear that." Said Ron.

"Why didn't one of his crew members get him his clothes?" asked Ginny.

"The ship's are pretty far away." Said Haru, "We docked as a really big island and everyone though it would be a good idea to dock as far as away from each other. Though… to be fair. I think we should start having back up clothes for him."

"This is isn't the first time this happened… is it?" asked Ginny.

"Nope." Said Haru with a big smile.

"Let's go back to my room." Said Ron.

"Later Ginny." Said Haru.

Ginny could only nod.

The two went up to the very tall house to the send to last level, where Ron's room was.

"So it was a meeting of your dad's best captains?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, even though their called the Emperors. Their title in a way means Lesser King." Explained Haru.

They entered the room to find a short thing with large bat ears.

"Oh no! It's Gollum! Ron! Protect the ring!" shouted Haru, he grabbed a nearby bat and began to bash the thing.

"Haru… Haru! It's just a House Elf!" yelled Ron.

Haru laughed nervously, "Ooops." He said sheepishly.

Haru knew about House Elves and the concept made him sick to his stomach. His family, especially his mother despised slave labor. It was especially hard to learn about the Hogwarts House Elves. She hated that the school had labor. But she learned that the Elves were happy and loved being slaves. She grudgingly accepted that was the way of things, after all she knew the suffering of being someone's slave.

"Since when do you own a House Elf?" asked Haru somewhat glaring at his best friend.

"It's not ours, I swear!" said Ron.

Haru sighed, "Why is he here?"

"You must not go to Hogwarts." Said the House Elf who seemed to get better.

"Okay… who are you and why are you here?" asked Haru.

"Dobby the house elf." Said the House Elf named Dobby, "Dobby has come to warn you about a terrible thing that is about to happen. You must not return to Hogwarts!"

"Why? What's going to happen?" asked Haru.

"Dobby can't tell you, it's too terrible." Said Dobby.

Haru sighed, "Did your owner came here to warn me?" he asked.

"No… Dobby came here on Dobby's own free will. Masters don't know Dobby is gone." Said Dobby.

"Uh-huh." Said Haru nodding, "So what's going to happen?"

"Dobby can't tell you. You mustn't return to Hogwarts!" cried Dobby.

Haru sighed, he created a portal under Dobby's feet, the poor House Elf fell though.

"He seemed to be scared." Said Ron.

"Whatever is going on must be dangerous." Said Haru he then gave a big grin, "It's going to be a fun year."

"I guess." Said Ron.

"I think I should answer my letter, then go back home." Said Haru, "We don't know if that House elf will be back or not."

"Hey can I go back with you?" asked Ron.

"Sure, you should really meet the Emperors. Easily Shanks." Said Haru, "He should be clothes by the time we get back."

Haru and Ron went down stairs, where Ginny was still paying attention to Sakura. Ron went to go tell his mom he was going to Thousand Sunny.

"I still need to send my letter girl." Said Haru.

Sakura flew to Haru. Haru grabbed his letters.

"One's for Hermione, one's for Cho, one's for Cedric, one's for Neville and one's for Cormac." Said Haru, "I'll be back for you later. Okay girl."

Sakura hooted and flew out the window.

"So you're leaving already?" asked Ginny.

"I'll be back to drop off Ron and pick up Sakura." Said Haru.

"Can I come too?" asked Ginny.

"Sure." Said Haru, "But you should go tell your mom you're coming with us."

Ginny nodded and went to the kitchen to tell her mother.

And so the three kids went to the pirate ship.

There they saw Shanks was conscious… but well…

"So you must be Haru's friends." Said Shanks.

Ron and Ginny stared at the one armed man, who was still very naked.

"Why didn't you put on any clothes?" asked Haru slapping hi forehead.

"I just woke up a minute a ago." Said Shanks.

That was when Ginny began to screams and cover her eyes. At the same time, two other screams filled the air as Law and Kid woke up next to each other.

Marco and Luffy watched this happening.

"We really have to cut back on the alcohol." Said Marco.

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy.

And such with the appearance of the House Elf Haru's second year truly began.

Next Time: Haru along with the Weasleys, Grangers and much of the crew go to Diagon Alley for shopping for this year's school supplies. But things go wrong fast! With finding out the new DADA teacher is a pompous celebrity author to meeting Draco's father. Things will go wrong fast. What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. The Eventful Trip to Diagon Alley

A/N: I meant to put this up yesterday, but my best friend came over to hang out. Sorry abotu the lateness. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Eventful Trip to Diagon Alley

As the School year got closer and closer. Haru, Ron and Hermione made sure to schedule a day for their families to meet at Diagon Alley. Luffy thought it would be a good idea for the other parents on board to come as well so they can set up accounts for their for the next school year.

And after getting the book list for the year, they decided to meet in front of Gringotts. The Straw Hats (which consisted of only the parents, Zoro wasn't allowed to come after the bar fight the year before)

Nami stared at the poem… or was it warning on the doors, she smirked.

"Nami! I don't think that a good idea!" said Sanji trying to change his wife's mind about stealing.

"Mom! We're supposed to set up accounts for us!" begged Kaien.

"That's right." Said Nojiko.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to do that… this time around." Said Nami.

Her husband and children sighed when she said that.

However that was the only thing that was happening. Those that walked passed them stared at Franky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Franky.

"Dad maybe if you didn't wear Speedos." Said Tom.

That made Franky cry and seek comfort from his wife.

"Oh Robin! Why must he be ashamed of me?" asked Franky.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Comforted Robin.

"So you brought up Speedos didn't you?" asked Hermione walking towards them.

"Yeah… I did." Said Tom.

Hermione quickly introduced her parents and the Straw Hats.

After the introduction, the Weasleys showed up and were introduced to Arthur, the father who was fascinated about Muggles. And so they went inside the bank. The Grangers went to exchange their muggle money for wizard money, while Luffy and Hina set up the Monkey account, Robin, Franky and Tom set up of the Nico account, Usopp, Kaya, Maya and Yosopp set up the Sogeking (named after Usopp's alias) account and Nami, Sanji, Kaien and Nojiko set up the Mikan account named after the family crop that Nami's family grew.

Haru, Hancock and the Weasleys went down in the mine carts to take out money from the vaults. Haru couldn't help feeling bad when he saw the contents of it. Just a small pile of Sickles and a Galleon.

Haru felt even worse when they got to his vault and saw due to a deposit they did before hand. There was a lot of money in his account.

"Don't worry Haru… they're good people." Said Hancock with a gentle smile.

Haru nodded.

Everyone met up outside, it was when Haru got an idea.

"So are you going to Ginny's wand next?" asked Haru.

"Yes." Responded Molly.

"Because I was hopping to buy Ron a new wand." Said Haru, "I mean there's something I've been wondering about. Ron uses Charlie's old wand, so what wand is Charlie using?"

"He replaced before he left for Romania." Said Molly.

"Why did he replace it?" asked Luffy.

Everyone tried to think about it… but everything became silent.

"Thank you for your offer Haru." Said Molly.

"It's no problem, I just want rot make up to Ron for the other day." Said Haru.

"Make it up for the other day?" asked Molly.

"It was nothing really! Nothing at all!" covered Haru talking about the recent Shanks incident.

"Are you going to something for me Haru?" asked Ginny.

"You better!" muttered Hina, "No girl should see THAT!"

"You saw it too." Said Ron.

"I've been immune since I was 5." Said Hina.

"So what are the kids talking about?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Just something went wrong after a drunken party." Said Nami.

After getting the wands, which Ron was happy about as. They broke up into two groups. With all but Usopp and the Twins going into Quality Quidditch supplies (the pranksters having met up with Lee and went to the local joke shop). It was there that he bought Ginny a set of Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes.

"Thank you so much Haru." Said Ginny, "I always wanted a set."

"So…" said Hermione clearly lost, "What happened."

"You don't want to know." Said Hina, "It involves a naked guy."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Like I said you don't want to know." Said Hina.

And so with very expensive gifts, Haru, Ron and Ginny all vowed never to speak of what they saw that day ever again… EVER!

And afterwards they met up with Usopp and the Twins to go to second hand shops to buy Ginny's school most of the books on the list for the Weasleys… and the key word was most. As all of the books for DADA that year were well.

"All of it is by Gilderoy Lockhart." Said Robin looking at the book list, "Who is he?"

"He's a very famous author who has battled all sorts of evil creatures though out of the world." Explained Molly.

"You don't say." Said Luffy getting a bad feeling about it.

They got to a bookshop and saw there was a book signing from said author.

"This bodes ill…" said Haru grimly, he created a portal and grabbed his hat to hide his scar.

"Why are you putting on your hat?" asked Hancock.

"I'm walking into a book signing with a bunch of people inside. I need to hide my scar." Said Haru.

"How did his scar become famous again?" asked Luffy.

The Molly and Arthur shrugged.

The large group consisting the of the Weasley Family, pirates, and muggle dentists.

They saw a long line consisting of mostly witches… well it was of entirely witches.

That was when Gilderoy Lockhart himself showed up. With perfect hair and an award winning smile. The Straw Hats gave a look at him and one thing popped into their head. "What a phony."

That was when Gilderoy noticed the boy in the orange hat.

"Why its Harry Potter!" said Gilderoy.

"I guess word of your orange hat already spread." Said Hina.

"Damn it!" shouted Haru.

The blonde author grabbed him, and took a picture with him.

"I will take this time to announce I Gilderoy Lockhart will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!" he announced.

That was when Haru flipped him over his shoulder, causing gasps to see a 12 year old boy do such a thing to him.

"Never do that again!" shouted Haru.

"Wait!" said Gilderoy, he got up and took out a set of his books and gave them to Haru, "A gift! After all you're going to need them."

Haru muttered things about him under his breath as he walked over to where the others at.

"Here." Said Haru, giving the book to Molly, "You can have them I'm buying my own."

"Why?" asked Molly.

"That idiot is just trying to boost his own fame by using me." Explained Haru, "I will not be used as a tool in that way."

"Oh Potter, I thought you loved the spotlight." Said a mocking voice.

Haru trend around and saw Draco with a man who looked a lot like him with longer hair.

"Hello Malfoy." Said Hina making her presence known.

"Who… hello… Hinagiku." Said Draco who began to panic somewhat, "So you are starting Hogwarts this year…"

"No, I am not." Said Hina, "I'm not starting until next year."

"Oh… okay…" aid Draco.

"You really messed him up." Whispered Tom.

"I know." Said Hina with a smile.

"So you must Harry Potter." Said Draco's father, "Your famous and so is your scar."

"Whatever." Said Haru, "And please don't call me that, please call me Haru. That was the name I go up with."

"You don't say." Said Draco's father, "So you must be those Muggle Pirates I heard about."

"We're not Muggles." Said Luffy, "We're not Wizards either."

"Then what are you?" asked Draco's father.

"We're pirates." Said Luffy.

"So that will allow you kidnap children and take them into monster infested waters?" asked Draco's father.

"They were perfectly safe." Said Hancock getting into the conversation, she was quickly developing a hatred for the man, "They were under adult supervision the whole time."

Draco's father sneered before turning his attention to Ginny.

"So your starting Hogwarts?" asked Draco's father, he grabbed one of the books from Ginny's Cauldron.

"Give that back." Growled Ginny.

He put the books back.

"You know Arthur. I can't believe that you hang out with such people." Said Draco's father.

"What do you mean Lucius?" asked Arthur.

"Then again, it is known you're a Muggle Lover." Said Lucius.

Everything become silent in the book swore. The moment that he said those words a fight was going to break out.

"So what if he is?" asked Luffy.

That was when arms popped out of Lucius' sides and pulled his arms back.

Hancock nodded at Robin, and walked over to Lucius.

"Sorry, but I felt much safer if your arms were held back." Said Hancock, "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"What about?" asked Lucius, unsure whether or not he should be enthralled by her beauty or angered by what she was doing.

"I wanted to know. Do you consider only purebloods to be human? And everyone else less than human?" asked Hancock.

The room became deathly silent, the Straw Hats knew why she wanted to know.

"Why would that matter?" asked Lucius.

Hancock took a breath, "That answered my question." Said Hancock, she nodded to Robin who let him go.

Lucius immediately drew his wand from a walking stick he held. Before he could mutter a spell Luffy socked him in the face.

What followed was a beating of a lifetime for Lucius Malfoy. Bruises, burns, broken bones and even a few shot wounds. What happened in that bookshop would be talked about for years to come. What was truly amazing was who gave him one of the black eyes.

"Wow! That aim was great with the book!" said George as the large group left the bookstore.

"I had no idea you had it in you!" said Fred.

Indeed, Arthur managed to throw a book at Lucius face.

"That was unacceptable." Said Molly, "All of you could have gotten in trouble."

"I don't care." Said Hancock, "That man… he's like them…"

There was a silence. As the Straw Hats knew they were right. That man reminded Hancock of her past.

That was when Usopp said something any dad would say in this situation.

"Who wants ice cream?" he asked.

Everyone groaned at the fact that he said really lame line, towards the end of that eventful day.

Next Time: It's the train ride to Hogwarts. There Haru may meet some new friends while talking to the old. Meanwhile Draco is still upset about the fight. Will he get back Haru? Find out next time!


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

Dobby waited outside of the barrier in secret. Waiting for Harry Potter to show up. After all that better way of preventing him from returning to Hogwarts then blocking the barrier.

Poor Dobby… he still didn't have a clue.

On the other side. It was still early the train would leave for more than 45 minutes. HE waited for any of his friends. But until then he was re-reading the article from the Daily Prophet about what happened in the book store.

"Pirates Fight in Bookstore. The pirate crew rumored to have docked in the black lake fights Lucius Malfoy. According to the rumors, a crew of Pirates from another world has docked in the Black Lake as well as adopted Harry Potter. They were on a shopping trip with the Weasel Family and the family of a Muggle Born Student named Hermione Granger. The fight happened after some exchanged words between Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Hancock Boa and Luffy D. Monkey. "I couldn't believe my eyes!" yelled one Mrs. Vane, "All them can't be considered Muggles. Stretching like rubber, creating arms. That naked man had strange things in his arms" Gilderoy Lockhart who will be starting his teaching career this year said "I am still unsure whether or not these pirates are friend or foes. I hope to find out as much as I can and face them if they are they are foes." Little is known about the pirates other than the fact that many of them have strange abilities due something called "Devil Fruits", it is also unknown if all of them have them or not."

Haru couldn't help but to laugh it, "And entire summer and word hasn't spread that much around?"

Haru looked at the ceiling and reflected on the last few days. Much like towards the end of last summer, the Thousand Sunny was securely docked in the black lake, where the remaining Straw Hats met Gilderoy Lockhart. Much like the ones that did meet him they could tell he was a phony right away.

Not only that but he annoyed everyone, teachers, Pirates, even the younger set. So much that Nami already started a pool. About who would injure, maim, or kill him and how. Needless to say almost every teacher joined in the fun.

Of course Gilderoy was blissfully unaware of this.

That was when a girl with dirty blonde hair set next to him, she looked to be a first year.

"Are you a first year?" asked Haru.

"Yes, I am." Said the girl in a dreamy voice.

"Monkey D. Haru." Said Haru, "Er… Haru D. Monkey."

"Which is your first name?" asked the girl.

"Haru." Laughed Haru.

"You're Harry Potter." Said the girl.

"Yeah… I am…" sighed Haru.

"It's all right." Said the girl, "Is it true that you were raised by pirates from another time space?"

"Yeah, it's true." Said Haru.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." Said the girl.

The two shook hands.

Haru began to tell her about his childhood.

That was when Cormac arrived.

"Hey Haru, I heard what your dad and his crew did." Said Cormac.

"Yeah." Said Haru who was thinking, "I wonder how long it will be until he steers to the conversation to himself?"

"Well my summer was excellent." Said Cormac, "I went Nogtail hunting with my uncle Tiberius…"

That was when Haru noticed Cedric had also arrived.

"I have to go say hi to someone." Said Haru, he winked at Luna, which meant follow him.

Haru walked over to Cedric followed by Luna.

"Hey Cedric." Said Haru.

"Hello Haru." Replied Cedric, he noticed Luna was with Haru, "So you befriended Luna?"

"You know each other?" asked Haru.

"We live in the same town." Said Cedric.

"You don't say." Said Haru.

"So what brings you over here?" asked Cedric.

"Just to see how you're doing." Said Haru, "And to get from talking to Cormac."

"Why?" asked Cedric.

"All he does is talk about himself." Said Haru, "I tell him I went to visit my aunts, he talks about being a great keeper, I tell him I went to an island filled with extinct animals, he tells me went hunting with some high level ministry officials, I tell him I went to eat dinner at a palace because my dad is old friends with an actual queen of a country, he talks about he got to see a Puddlemere United game! I really don't like him… and not even once of response from what I said. I even told him about the Shanks incident… not even a response."

"How are Ron and Ginny after that incident?" asked Cedric hearing about what happened in a letter.

"Much better… just… don't bring it up to them." Said Haru.

At that time Hermione arrived.

"Hey Hermione!" said Haru.

"Hi Haru, hello Cedric." Said Hermione she turned her attention to Luna, "So you must be a first year."

"This is Luna she's a first year, she was early too, so I got into a conversation. She's actually finds my stories interesting rather than weird and unbelievable." Said Haru.

"That's right, I have never heard such interesting stories." Said Luna.

"Oh Luna I forgot to ask about your family." Said Haru.

"My father is the editor of the Quibbler." Explained Luna.

"The Quibbler?" asked Haru.

Luna gave Haru an issue who began to read it.

"Haru, don't take that stuff seriously." Said Hermione.

Haru looked up and asked "Is the stuff about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack true?" asked Haru.

Luna nodded.

That was when Hermione whacked Haru in the head.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Haru.

"You really listen to yourself?" asked Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haru.

"Haru grew up in a really weird world remember." Whispered Cedric.

Hermione sighed, "But by now, he should know what real and what's not. Right?" asked Hermione.

There was an awkward silence as Luna began to explain to Haru what about Nargles.

Cedric eventually met up with his group of friends, as well as the group said hi to Cho. They were joined by Neville. They had already loaded their stuff on the train and in the last few minutes they waited for the Weasleys.

"Where are they?" asked Haru.

"I don't know." Said Hermione.

"Perhaps Wrackspurts effected them." Said Luna.

"Wrackspurts, what do they do?" asked Haru.

Before she could answer the Weasleys showed up.

"Made it!" yelled Ron as he was the last one though.

"Get on the train now!" yelled Haru from the window.

All 5 children barely made it on bored with Ron and Ginny joining group in the compartment they chose.

"What happened?" asked Haru.

"We kept forgetting things." Said Ron.

"That sucks." Said Haru.

"Haru, did you read the article about the book store?" asked Ginny.

"Read it? I have it right here." Said Haru taking it out, "Pro. McGonagall showed this to us as we soon as docked."

"I wonder how Malfoy is going to react." Said Ron.

"Not well I bet." Said Haru.

Meanwhile with Draco now that he was on the train he was planning all sorts of Jinxes to place on Haru.

"I'm going to find Potter." Said Draco to his cronies and Pansy who he shared a compartment with.

The three followed him.

Meanwhile in Haru's compartment, the 6 students played Exploding Snap while eating snacks that Haru paid for.

"I know it's fun and all with the explosions, but I still think poker is better." Said Haru.

That was when, Draco and his group came into the compartment.

"Hey Malfoy." Said Haru casually.

"Potter you really think your father could really do that to my father and not pay the consequences?" asked Draco.

"My dad's not the type to be sways by money and power. And I think the fact that my dad kicked your dad's ass kind of proves it." Said Haru.

"That man had help." Said Draco.

"That because they fight as team." Said Haru, "Which is something I doubt you understand."

Draco gritted his teeth.

"Bye, bye." Said Haru.

That was when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all fell though a portal, with Pansy watching in shock.

"Where did you send them?" asked Pansy.

That was there were many screams.

"Malfoy you pervert!"

"Just the usual place." Said Haru.

Pansy ran out of the compartment as fast as she could.

"We should get changed after this game." Said Hermione.

Haru nodded.

After the game, the girls got dressed first then the boys. Just as it was getting dark the train arrived. Ginny and Luna went to the boats while, Haru, Ron, Hermione and Neville all went to the carriages that took them rest of the way. Haru watched Neville jump in shock at the site of the strange dragon like horses.

"What are those things?" asked Neville.

"Thestrals." Said Haru, "Only someone who has seen death and accepted it can see them."

Everyone looked at Haru like he sprouted another head, and he knew why.

"I'm a pirate, you really don't think I've never seen someone die?" asked Haru, "Everyone in the crew can see one."

"So you mean these aren't pulled by magic?" asked Ron.

"Nope, invisible horses that most can't see." Said Haru, "I've known about them the whole time by the way."

They went into the carriages and went to the castle. They went to the great hall and waited for the Sorting to begin.

"I'm hungry." Said Haru.

"I know I am too." Said Ron.

"You both ate a lot of the train." Said Hermione.

"I take both of them are hungry." Said Hina, "It's okay I am too."

"See, Hina's hungry." Said Haru.

"Hina wasn't on the train." Said Hermione.

"But she did eat a lot while you guys were gone." Said Nojiko.

After a few minutes the first years entered the hall as the sorting hat sang. After the song that Haru paid little attention to, the sorting began. He paid little attention to it, expect for two.

"Lovegood, Luna." Read Pro. McGonagall.

The blonde girl walked over to the stool, the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

The blonde girl looked at Haru and his friends before taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's too bad." Said Haru.

"You made friends with her on the train?" asked Hina.

"You can always hang out with her." Said Maya.

"I know…" said Haru.

And so they waited for the end of the list for…

"Weasley, Ginevra." Read Pro. McGonagall.

The hat was placed on Ginny's head and called out "Gryffindor!"

Ginny ran to an empty seat next to Haru. And within minutes the feast began. Ginny paid close attention to Haru trying to sneak food from plate. It then that Maya noticed something wrong with Ginny.

"You seem a little pale." Said Maya, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm fine." Said Ginny, "What would make you seem that."

"It's just that you seem paler than usual." Said Maya.

Ginny stared at the poofy haired girl.

"Maya wants to be a doctor." Said Tom, "So she tends to notice these things more often then most."

"No I'm really fine." Said Ginny, she then slapped Haru's hand from her plate.

"If you say so." Said Maya.

After the meal was over Dumbledore began to his announcements.

"I would like to welcome our new Dark Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Pro. Gilderoy Lockhart." Announced Dumbledore.

There was a loud applause, mostly from girls. Haru couldn't help but to star at Hermione when her clapping was among the loudest.

"Also a few reminders." Said Dumbledore, "The first is no magic is allowed in the hall ways and also the Straw Hat pirates have the ability to take and give points on the Thousand Sunny and only the Thousand Sunny."

Haru looked around as many first years began to ask what "just what is a Thousand Sunny."

"Also Captain Monkey would also like announcement." Said Dumbledore.

Luffy nodded and stood up, "After a certain incident that happened out side of school, it has been decided that certain students will not be allowed on board any more." Explained Luffy, "Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson."

Haru smirked as he watched the 4 Slytherins mentioned were shocked to this.

"IF they dare come abroad the ship, they will lose an automatic 25 points." Said Luffy, "If someone else causes enough trouble. They will be banned as well. But I doubt anyone will."

Luffy nodded to Dumbledore, who finished up announcements about the Forbidden Forest and other things. He lead the school in the school song. And everyone went to their houses.

Meanwhile somewhere in a big manor, Dobby was mopping a floor. Wondering silently wondering why the boy he was trying to protect didn't go through the barrier. It was very strange for him, but he did not once think about Haru's portal powers.

Next Time: As Haru introduces the other Straw Hat kids to Luna, he has his first day of classes. Herbology isn't so bad... but what will happen when it's the first DADA class? What could possibly go wrong? Find out next time!


	4. Mr Lockhart’s First Class

Chapter 4: Mr. Lockhart's First Class

It was the first day of classes, and Haru, in order to give his new friend Luna more friends decided to introduce her to the 6 free wheeling kids currently known as the Straw Hat kids.

"Lovegood?" asked Tom.

"Are you related to Xenophilius Lovegood by any chance?" asked Yosopp.

Luna nodded, "He's my father." She answered.

"I love the Quibbler!" said Yosopp.

"I know me too!" laughed Tom.

The two sat down and began to talk to her while eating breakfast.

Due to the conversation Haru and the others went to Gryffindor table.

"I have the feeling that Luna won't gain many friends." Said Haru, "I knew at least one of you guys would become a good friend."

"That's a good thing you did bro." said Hina.

Haru smiled.

That was when they got the timetables from Pro. McGonagall.

"So when's your first defense class?" asked Hina.

"Not until tomorrow." Said Haru.

"Tell us how it goes." Said Kaien munching on some toast.

"I think all of us want to know how it goes." Said Nojiko.

They all looked at him talking to Marguerite who looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"He's such a jackass." Said Hina.

"I don't know, he seems charming." Said Hermione.

Everyone stared at Hermione.

"Here." Said Maya giving Hina a small bill.

"Thank you." Said Hina, "I can't believe I won."

"I can't believe you won either." Said Maya.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." Said Maya and Hina.

The bet was about whether or not Hermione was clapping because he was a handsome charming person or because she was the studious bookworm she was. It was a joke bet that even Hina thought it was the latter.

"You know Hermione. He reminds me of my dad… in a bad way." Said Maya.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Daddy lies all the time. He does to entertain, he does it for fun, he does to cheer up people when they're down. That's the reason why my mom fell in love with him." Explained Maya, "He lies in a good way. I feel the same way Lockhart… but not the same as Daddy. He's a liar, but he does it for fame, he does it to get attention."

"You're really comparing your father to Lockhart?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Said Maya.

Hermione shook her head and went to class.

"Class isn't for another half hour!" shouted Ron.

"She'll see the truth eventually." Sighed Maya.

The first day of classes was uneventful. But it was the second day of classes which was more important…

The first class of the day, which was Herbology. There they repotted Mandrakes with the Hufflepuffs. There Haru got to talk to some of the Hufflepuff students including Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan and a muggle born named Justin Finch-Fletchley who loaned talked about how he was going to go Eton before he was invited to Hogwarts and how he was looking forwards to Deference Against the Dark Arts because Lockhart was teaching.

"I don't know." Said Haru, "I don't like him."

"Everyone knows you don't like him." Said Hannah, "You flipped him over your shoulder when you first met him."

Haru laughed as he forgot about that.

"The Gryffindors have their first class today." Said Hermione.

"Oh wow, you have to tell us what happens." Said Justin.

"I'm sure word will spread." Said Haru.

And so after lunch the Haru, Ron and Hermione went to class. And the first part of class was a test… about Gilderoy's personal information. Not like how did he defeat this or how he defeated that. It was stuff like what was his favorite color and other things like that.

Haru just doodled during the test and waited for it to be over.

As he was looking though the tests and talked about the answers.

"Now remember my favorite color is lilac." Said Gilderoy, "Also Mr. Potter."

"Share the music itsudatte…" sang Haru listening to a tone dial.

"Mr. Potter!" said Lockhart.

"Share the one dream shinhatte…" sang Haru who began to drum to the beat of the song.

"Pro. Lockhart, he tends to ignore people if they refer to him as Harry Potter." Said Ron.

This earned a laugh from the students who were already begging to see how of a fraud he was.

"Mr. Monkey." Said Gilderoy.

"Yes?" asked Haru taking off his headphones.

"About your test." Said Gilderoy.

"What about it?" asked Haru.

"Your test… you didn't answer anything and not only that but you also drew on the test." Said Gilderoy.

"I felt that answering what your birthday was and what your favorite gift would be pointless in a class that supposed to be about learning how defend one self form monster. It wasn't essential, so I just drew pictures. After all how would this information aid me in a fight against the evil creatures?" Said Haru, many in the class nodding agreement.

This made the teacher laugh, which shocked everyone in class.

"Why yes… that what I was going for. You saw though the test. It was a secret test of character" Said Gilderoy, "20 points to Gryffindor."

"Secret test of character my ass. He realized that with the expectation the girls with a crush on him, they agreed with me." Thought Haru with his eyes twitching.

"Now that the exam is finished, there is something I now must show. A terrible and dangerous creature." Said Gilderoy.

That was when he took out a cage and inside were pixies. That's right pixies.

"Pixies?" asked Seamus.

"That's right, a cluster of fleshly caught Cornish Pixies." Said Lockhart.

That was when he realized them… and immediately they began to wreck havoc!

Students whacked them with books, Neville was almost hung on the chandler if it was for his quick thinking and with his slingshot shot the pixie that held him by his ear. Gilderoy even tired using a spell, but Haru clearly heard the spell, which sounded like "Pesky Pixie Peter no me.". But fortunately it was Hermione who saved the day using a freezing charm.

Needless to say that the rest of the day's classes were canceled.

Haru was telling those that wanted to hear about what happened on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Which included the whole crew and other who wanted to hear how the class went.

"That… that is the funniest thing I have ever heard." Laughed Hina.

"I know… I know…" laughed Luffy, "Pixies!"

"It is that funny." Said Hermione.

"You still think he's charming?" asked Nojiko.

Hermione began to blush.

"He unleashed Pixies! Pixies!" shouted Tom.

"I would have been hanging from the chandler if I hadn't thought on my feet." Said Neville.

"You're the one who saved us." Said Ron.

Hermione began to blush.

"So, do you think that Lockhart is going to do things like that again?" asked Haru.

"I think he learned the lesson the first time… so hopefully something like that won't happen again like again until he has to leave the school." Said Hancock.

Indeed, he never let loose any sort of creatures in the classroom again. But by this point the "secret test of the character" and the pixie incident had already made around school.

Next Time: The first Quidditch practice of the year goes south right away when it's discovered that Draco is the new Seeker. However it's not as bad for the Gryffindors, but it's worse for the Gryffindor when the Slytherin team learns Draco's fear of a certain 10-year-old pirate girl.


	5. When Quidditch Practices Go Wrong

A/N: Like I said before The Biju Biju Fruit and on my journal at DeviantArt. I will be attending WonderCon this weekend. I'm very shy so please say hi. I hope to see someone there. Just look for the woman with the pink crutches. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: When Quidditch Practices Go Wrong

Haru was being followed by a first year named Colin Creevey.

"Come on! I'm just a normal kid." Said Haru.

"But normal kids don't make portal or defeat Dark Lords." Said Colin.

"I know… but other than those things, I'm just a normal kid." Said Haru.

"Or live on a pirate ship." Pointed out Colin.

"Yeah… you're right about that." Said Haru, "But I have a normal hair color right?"

Colin lost that one, after all the crew had a blue haired cyborg a green haired swordsman, a pink haired ghost woman and a dark blue haired kid inventor (Tom has dark blue hair by the way… just getting it out there)

"I guess you're right." Said Colin.

"So please stop following me around with a camera! I don't like being famous." Said Haru.

"Why don't you like being famous?" asked Colin.

"I just don't." said Haru, "It's hard to explain…"

The two arrived in the Great hall.

"Oh Hey Haru." Said George.

"Wood says that there's a Quidditch practice this Saturday morning." Said Fred.

"Quidditch?" asked Colin happily.

Haru sighed… he really hopped that he didn't he wasn't told in front of his latest fan boy.

That weekend Wood was really drilling the team, while Hina, Ron and Hermione watched. Wood was talking about how they should win the Quidditch cup unlike last year.

"Well you know." Said Hina, "I might not be a Quidditch expert, but I think a good idea would be I don't know… hold a trial for a reserve Seeker so that what happened last year will never happen again."

There was an awkward silence.

"You Oliver, she has a point." Said Katie.

"You're right Hina, we should hold one…" said Oliver, "Would you like to join?"

Everyone gave him a look, a look that said "What are you thinking?"

"I know you're desperate… but not that desperate. You really need to priorities strait." Said Hina, "I'm not even a student yet… and who knows I might not even be sorted into Gryffindor."

"I don't see you as Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw so it's either here or Slytherin." Said Haru.

Hina her Walrus killing glare on him, which made him laugh nervously.

That was when the Slytherin team showed up, with a brand new member, Draco!

And all of them were holding the new Nimbus 2001!

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver, "I reserved the Quidditch Pitch."

"Well we asked Pro. Snape to use the pitch so we can train our new Seeker." Said Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Draco smirked, that's right he was the new Seeker.

"What did your daddy bribe the team with new brooms?" asked Haru.

"So what Potter, this is the new Nimbus 2001, it's much faster than that antique you have." Said Draco.

"That's a clever thing to say." Said Haru rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you have gotten on the team because of skill… not bribery." Said Hina.

Draco began to twitch, "Well... it wasn't bribery." Said Draco, "It was a gift… nothing more, nothing less."

Hina smirked, "Really, that's all. Can you show me skills?" asked Hina, she winked to the Gryffindor Team.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew that Draco was terrified of Hina, to be fair for the past year she pulled some stuff on him that were some times fairly violent… and she used Haki sometimes when dealing with him… lots of Haki.

"You're terrified of a little girl?" asked Marcus.

"Little girl?" asked Hina dangerously.

Haru face palmed, Draco began to shiver, about a year before hand he called her a little girl… need less to say it was the worst thing she did to him.

Hina ran up to him and gave him an upper cut, when he came back to the ground she kicked him. As he was sent flying vines caught his arms making him stand up on the ground.

"Who a little girl?" asked Hina using a small bit of Haki.

Marcus began to twitch, "Not you… not you… that's for sure." He said terrified of the girl.

Hina walked over to the Gryffindor Team.

"So Malfoy, you really have the skill?" asked Haru.

Draco smirked, "Of course I do."

"You know." Said Haru, "I have a little idea for both of us to use the pitch."

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"How about a little competition." Said Haru with a smirk.

And so it was Oliver who explained the rules of the competition.

"This is a Golf Ball." Said Oliver holding up a golf ball, "It's a muggle ball used in a game called golf, I'm not sure how it's played but I think windmills are involved."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Draco.

"The 6 chasers will throw the Golf balls randomly." Said Oliver, "Who ever catches the most wins."

Marcus and Draco both smirked at the thought.

"Fine." Said Draco.

The two seekers took the air. All six chasers threw the balls. However one could tell that three Slytherin chaser were trying to aim for Draco while the three Gryffindor Chasers were aiming for Haru.

However that didn't mean it wasn't even.

Haru got most of the balls, even the ones that Draco went for. Which meant one thing.

"So it looks like Haru caught more than you did." Said Hermione.

"Why should I care you mudblood?" asked Draco.

That is when things became extremely tense. All of the Gryffindor team glared at the Slytherin team. It was extremely tense.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm going to give you a 10 second head start." Said Hina taking charge of the situation, "10…"

The second she started the count down, Draco ran, and true to her word she gave him 10 seconds before she started chasing them.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione.

"I'll explain it to you later." Said Ron.

As Draco ran off, the Slytherin team didn't have any claim to the pitch any more. So they left and the Gryffindors got a decent practice in.

And after the practice. They decided to talk on Thousand Sunny.

"Is it true that you were called a Mud blood?" asked Robin as all three go onto the deck.

"You learned about it as well?" asked Hermione.

Robin nodded.

"I'll explain it to her." Said Ron.

Robin nodded…

"So what's going on with the name?" asked Hermione.

"Mudblood is a term pure blood have. It mean that you have dirty blood." Said Ron.

"In other words, it's like your less than human." Said Haru.

"I see." Said Hermione.

"I bet if it weren't for Hina, there would have been a big fight going on." Said Tom joining the conversation.

"I take it Hina came back?" asked Haru.

"Yeah. But she's no longer angry. She's more concerned with Hancock and trying to prevent her from taking it in her own hands." Said Tom.

That is when they heard yelling.

"I don't care if it was a childish fight! He and his father are just like the Celestial Dragons!" they heard Hancock shout.

"Please Hana! Calm down!" they heard Luffy yell.

"Please! Mom! The little slime ball isn't worth it!" they heard Hina yell.

"I better go help defuse this bomb." Said Haru with a nervous laugh.

Haru headed inside to help clam his mother.

"A Celestial Dragon?" asked Hermione, "She mentioned those before, what are they?"

"They're the descendants of the 20 founding kings of the World Government. Hancock really hates them." Said Tom.

"Why does she hate them?" asked Ron.

"I can't tell you, it's something she has to tell you." Said Tom, "Now if you excuse me. I have to build a couple more head phones, Nami better be paying me for those orders."

Ron and Hermione heard more shouting from Hancock, just wondering what one of those Celestial Dragons did to her.

Next Time: After a quiet couple of months Haru gets roped into Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party! He in turn ropes in Hermione and Ron. What will happen at this party? Definitely not something pleasant.


	6. The Death Day Party

Chapter 6: The Death Day Party

It was a quiet two months. Nothing much had happened other than the looks from Hancock to Draco. Needless to say he was becoming terrified of the woman.

Eventually everyone in the school got used to the occasional glare from Hancock to Draco.

Except for Draco… he thought Hina was terrifying, Hancock was on another level.

While everyone was eating lunch Haru walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"Say can you guys come with me to a party." Said Haru.

"What kind of party?" asked Ron.

"Well you see I almost got into trouble with Filch and Nearly Head Less Nick saved me from punishment so I owe a solid and because of that I have to go to his death day party." Said Haru.

"No one ever gets invited to a Death Day Party." Said Hermione who clearly looked interested.

"When is it?" asked Ron.

"On Halloween." Laughed Haru nervously.

"You want to go to that instead of the feast?" asked Ron.

That was when Hermione whacked him in the head.

"You're going." Said Hermione menacingly.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Ron nodding.

Haru shivered and thought one thing "Nami might have created monster."

"Haru… why didn't you ask Hina or the other kids from the crew?" asked Ron rubbing the bump.

"They know when I'm trying to trope them into something." Said Haru, "I'm sure you're like that with your brothers."

Ron realized he was right about that part, after all of them grew up with "households" with large amount of kids.

And so Halloween rolled around. It was already looking better than the years before. Except for Haru being invited to the party caused a certain problem for him.

"I'm so hungry…" whined Haru.

"Come on Haru I'm sure there's going to be food at the party." Said Hermione.

"I hope so." Whined Haru.

They got to the dungeon to find it was very dark with eerie blue light from the candles. Musical saws played… however the worst thing was that all the food was rotten.

"I'm so hungry…" whined Haru when he saw the table of food.

"Oh yes Mr. Monkey I am so glad you could make." Said Nearly Headless Nick then noticed Haru was crying, "What's wrong?"

"He's hungry obviously." Said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Perona, "I wasn't expecting you here."

"You were invited because your devil fruit powers." Said Hermione quickly figuring it out.

"That's right." Said Perona who began to laugh.

Nearby two ghosts were talking when they heard the laugh.

"Do you hear a turkey?" asked one.

The other on heard it.

"That's strange." Replied the other.

Back with those living…

"I also brought Brook with me." Said Perona.

They turned to find the living skeleton in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

"I'm with Laboon! I'm signing with Laboon." Cried Brook going into his happy place.

"That's too mean." Said Hermione.

"He started it." Pouted Perona.

"I guess it must have been that bad." Sighed Haru.

"When I told Nami and Hancock this plan they agreed as it would be the best punishment for him." Said Perona.

Haru sighed, "I don't want to know the details…" he muttered.

"That's always a good idea." Said Perona.

The three left out of the conversation looked at each other wondering what that was about.

After all none of them knew that Brook's thing for panties.

"Oh it looks like the Waling Widow has come all the way from Kent." Said Nearly Headless Nick.

The ghost went to go see the other guests.

"So what did Brook do?" asked Hermione.

Perona whispered it to Hermione, who began to twitch is.

"He's a bit of a pervert." Said Perona.

"A bit?" asked Hermione, "He's an extremely dirty old man."

Haru sighed, "This is not a good day." He sighed.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know… but I do know that you don't want to know." Said Haru.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'm confused about my sentence as well." Said Haru.

The three students and the Hollow Hollow Fruit user stuck together for most of the party, with Haru and Ron occasionally checking up on Brook.

"Oh no…" said Hermione noticing one of the ghosts, "It's Myrtle."

"Myrtle who's that?" asked Ron.

"She's a ghost that haunts one of the girl's bathrooms." Said Perona, "I feel sorry for her…"

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because she's permanently stuck in puberty… crying for no reason… being awkward… having to have a dirty old man explain to you what a period is…" said Perona.

"What?" asked Ron.

"TMI Persona…" muttered Haru.

"Did I say that out loud." Said Perona.

The three 12 year olds nodded.

"Oops." Laughed Perona.

"You were talking about me?" asked Myrtle who was the ghost of a student.

That was when Peeves joined the conversation.

"Oh yes, they were talking about how fat you were." Said Peeves, "And how you cry all the time."

"What? I thought you were my friend Perona!" cried the ghost girl, "How could you!"

Myrtle floated away crying.

Peeves looked like a child that knew he did something bad. He turned to the woman he was stalking.

"She's your friend?" asked Peeves.

Perona nodded.

Peeves turned invisible, knowing it was better that way then to cross her.

"Still stalking you?" asked Haru.

"You have no idea." Said Perona.

"Can we go yet?" asked Ron.

"I still have to do something." Sighed Haru.

"What?" asked Ron.

That was when many head less ghost showed up ridding on ghostly horses.

"Ah yes the Headless Hunt has arrived." Said Nearly Headless Nick.

Haru waited for his time to try to get him into the Headless Hunt… what that is, Haru wasn't interested in.

"You really invited living people to this party." Said the leader of the Headless Hunt.

"Yes, they're here to prove how scary I am." Said Nearly Headless Nick.

Perona cleared her throat.

"Expect for as she can control unique ghosts." Explained Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes… Nick is very scary." Said Haru, in a way that if a background appeared behind him it would be pink and flower filled.

Everyone in the room stared at Haru with one thought "He's a terrible actor." Well Brook wasn't paying attention as he was still rocking back and forth while signing Binks' Sake.

The Headless Hunt began to make fun of the nearly headless ghost.

"Come on let's go." Sighed Haru not wanting the headless ghosts make fun of the nearly headless one.

"Take me with you!" cried Brook.

"Oh right. We shouldn't leave him here." Said Haru.

"If that's what you want…" said Hermione.

Haru stared at his friend.

"You know we should have eased her into that." Said Haru.

"She wanted to know, so I told her." Pouted Perona.

"And yet you didn't tell the ghosts." Said Haru.

"That would have been too evil." Said Perona.

And so the five of them (with Perona joining them) left the party, with the really tall skeleton clutching Haru. They headed up the stairs as they had no idea where to go.

"I'm still hungry." Whined Haru.

"Maybe we should go to the kitchens." Said Ron, "That way we can get some good food."

As they reached the top of the stairs they found a horrible site! Mrs. Norris, the cat that belonged to Flitch the school's caretaker that none liked was hanging by her tail from a torch holder and written in blood was "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAVE BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR… BEWARE"

"What the hell just happened here!" yelled Haru in shock.

Next Time: The entire school is talking about what happened! Rumors are being spread and suspects are being made. Haru, Ron, Hermione and the Straw Hat Kids think it's Draco. And what is the Chamber of Secrets. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I personally think that puberty would have been a bad time in Perona's life due to where she grew up. Think about it.


	7. The Secret Chamber

Chapter 7: The Secret Chamber

The three students and two pirates stared at the wall. Apparently Haru's yell alerted the staff and fellow pirates about what was going on. They got there and saw what happened.

"What with all this water?" asked Luffy noticing the large puddle of water.

"Mrs. Norris!" yelled Filch.

Dumbledore removed the cat, "She isn't dead. She is merely petrified." Explained the wise old Professor.

"Petrified… what does that mean?" asked Luffy.

"It means that she was turned into stone." Explained Hancock.

"So your one the that did it!" shouted Flitch.

"No I am not!" shouted Hancock, she turned to Lockhart and smiled seductively "Oh Gilderoy…"

"Yes Han...." Sad Gilderoy fighting off a blush.

"Love Love Beam!" shouted Hancock before he could finish his sentence, forming a heart shape with her hands and shooting a beam.

The teacher was hit by the heart shaped beam turning him to stone. His entire body was grey, his hair, his clothes, his eyes… everything, unlike Mrs. Norris who kept her coloring desptire being turned to stone.

"As you can see there differences in what I do and what ever attacked Mrs. Norris did." Explained Hancock.

Flitch gritted his teeth, "What about you." Turning to the five that found the scene.

"We were just coming from the death day party down stairs." Said Haru.

"Why were you at the Death Day Party?" asked Snape.

"A better question is why was Brook at a Death Day Party." Said Luffy.

"I was punishing him for what he did the other day." Said Perona.

"We all knew about it." Said Nami, Hancock, Kaya, Marguerite and Robin.

"Pervert…" muttered Sanji figuring out what it was.

"Right now we should be talking about what Brook did in the women's room." Sighed Hancock, "Or if the punishment was too extreme or not."

Kaya and Marguerite thought the punishment was too extreme, while Robin… um… she really didn't give her input.

But that was besides the point!

"What about Mrs. Norris!" shouted Flitch.

"Don't worry, Pomona is growing some mandrakes this year." Said Dumbledore, "Once they're mature we can give her some restorative draught."

Flitch gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Now before we clear up everything…" said Snape, "I would like to ask Hancock if she could leave Lockhart like that for the night."

"I'm fine with it." Said Hancock with a smirk.

With Hancock writing a note to the students to not break the Professor turned stature. They left him there.

The next morning, Hancock found the Lockhart stature, vandalized of course, What caught her attention was the underwear on the head and the banana in the ear.

"Who keeps doing that?" she thought.

In the great hall at breakfast, Haru was gorging himself on breakfast.

"He missed dinner last night… so that's what going on." Said Kaien.

"Yeah." Said Hermione.

With what was going with Mrs. Norris, they just headed up to the Gryffindor Tower with Haru somehow forgetting he had portal powers.

Haru finished his meal, patted his stomach.

"I'm so full!" said Haru.

"Does your stomach lead to another dimension?" asked Ron staring at the stacked plates.

"I don't think so…" said Haru, "I wonder who this heir is."

"What do you mean?" asked Tom joining the table with Yosopp.

"You didn't hear the gossip?" asked Haru.

"We were in our morning conversation with Luna." Said Yosopp.

"You should pay more attention." Said Nojiko.

That was when Maya and Hina arrived.

"Ginny's upset about what happened to Mrs. Norris." Said Maya, "I tired to calm her down and cheer her up but she didn't want to talk."

"It's okay… we'll get her to open up." Said Hina.

"I wonder who the heir is." Said Ron.

"What heir." Said Tom.

"The one who opened the Chamber of the Secrets." Said Haru.

"What's that some kind of secret chamber?" asked Yosopp.

"If it's called the Chamber of Secrets then it must be some kind of secret chamber." Said Ron.

"Stop!" yelled both Hina and Hermione.

"This is like a bad comedy routine." Said Hermione.

"Can't you just find out later?" asked Hina, "Isn't you history class today?"

"We do have our History Class today." Said Haru, "Maybe we'll find out."

And so it was time for classes, the first class of the day. However Pro. Binns the really boring ghost teacher droned on and on about something involving the Goblins.

However students kept interrupting him asking him about the Chamber of Secrets. The incredibly boring History told them that about how Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other founders of Hogwarts about letting in Muggle-born Students. This eventually escalated to where he left the school. But before he did he supposedly built a secret chamber or Chamber of Secrets as it was known holding some kind of monster in there. Why, to kill every single muggle born. Of course after class the school got wind of it.

That afternoon in the library, they discussed it.

"I think that Malfoy might be the Heir." Said Haru.

"He does hate Muggle-borns…" said Hina, "So it would make sense."

"Do you really think Malfoy would do that?" asked Hermione.

"Says the Muggle-born." Said Hina.

"You know the 6 of us would be considered Muggle-born since we will be able to be witches and wizards." Pointed out Maya.

"I think Devil Fruit would counter that… if we add in Devil Fruits, I'm more of a pure blood while Tom is a half blood… but the rest of you would be Muggle-borns." Said Hina.

"Let's not focus on that." Said Hermione.

"I think Malfoy could be the Heir. I over heard Draco using the M word around some Muggle borns while talking about it." Said Nojiko.

"We should get some info about it." Said Hermione.

They began to lay down some plans about how to get that information form Malfoy.

"I have heard of this potion called the Polyjuice potion," said Hermione, "It allows someone to transform into another person for an hour. But it takes a couple months to brew."

"That would be interesting… but I have a better idea." Said Hina, "Why don't I interrogate him."

Everyone stared at the Pirate Princess.

"Wouldn't that just get false information?" asked Haru.

"I'm not going to beat him or torture him…" said Hina, "In fact I'm getting bored of it. I know it's fun to torment him…. But it's actually getting really tiresome. If we do with the me interrogating him route it won't be that violent using only his fear of me."

"And besides if Hina does that, you three won't get into trouble for using a possibly illegal potion." Said Tom.

"Well the potion is in the restricted section of the library." Said Hermione.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let Hina handle it." Said Haru, "After all I have more things to worry about… like the upcoming Quidditch game with Slytherin."

When that sentence came out of Haru's mouth they knew his brain began to reprocess his priorities.

"Oh man… I should go practice my flying if I want to show I'm better than Malfoy." Said Haru who suddenly created a portal and left though it.

The other eight sighed knowing this won't be brought up again until the game was over. Fortunately by this time Ron and Hermione was used to it.

Next Time: It's Haru's first game against Draco! Seeker VS. Seeker! However the game was tainted, a Bludger was cursed to only attack Haru! Who's doing is this! And will Haru make it out the game? Find out next time!


	8. The Evil Bludger

Chapter 8: The Evil Bludger

During the days leading up to the first game of the year. Nothing much happened other than Hina and Maya finding out that Ginny spent most of her time writing her diary. The two best friends knew she needed fresh air and bad and took every chance they got to pry her away from that diary.

It rarely ever worked.

"I wonder if the diary is an evil object sucking out her energy." Joked Maya.

Hina laughed after all, it couldn't be true.

However as the game approached, Luffy and Franky presented Dumbledore with an idea of a temporary Quidditch Tower so that the Straw Hats can use as well as their kids and their friends.

Dumbledore expected the idea and Franky built the tower.

Ironically the tower was better built than the other towers. Proving that when it comes to building you can't beat the Speedo clad Cyborg.

When it was game day, the students who were close to the crew, which included Hermione, Ron, Ginny (who was pried away from the diary), Luna (wearing a really weird lion hat), Cedric, Cho, a friend Cho invited and Cormac.

"Cormac were you invited?" asked Luffy.

"Of course I was." Said Cormac lying though his teeth.

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll goo away." Whispered Hina.

"It's good this is the Gryffindor Slytherin game, we wouldn't be able to come up here." Said Cedric.

"Well I'm sure you would sit here during the other Slytherin games." Said Hancock.

"Since you two are the seekers, you think Draco is going lose?" asked Hina.

"It really depends on if the rumors are true about his father buying the team Nimbus 2001s to get him onto the team." Said Cho.

"It's true." Said the Straw Hats, their kids, Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch fan and even I think that's low." Said Marietta, Cho's friend who joined because Cho pressured her into it.

In the locker room, the Gryffindor team got ready for the game, Oliver was giving a pep talk to the team which went ignored by Haru.

"All right! I will beat Malfoy and show him that it depends on skills not bribery." Said Haru with a lot of determination.

"Blimey looks like Haru is taking much more seriously than ever." Said Fred.

"Well Malfoy did get the same position as him just to show he's better than him." Said Katie joining the conversation.

And so when they were all ready they got to the pitch.

With taking the air the two teams stared the game.

"Welcome to the start of this year's Quidditch season. I asked Pro. McGonagall if I could sit with the Straw Hats… she would let me." Said Lee once again doing commentary, "I was really hopping to talk about Malfoy and how he bribed the team in order to face Haru… but oh well."

"Mr. Jordan!" shouted Pro. McGonagall.

Haru chuckled when he heard that.

That was when he saw the Bludger come at him. He mange to dodge quickly.

"Missed me!" said Haru with a sigh of relief.

However the Bludger came back, Haru managed to dodge, it came back to him again.

In the Straw Hats stands.

"That Bludger." Said Hermione.

Usopp slipped on his goggles.

"The Bludger is following him." Said Usopp.

"Someone made it so that it only follows Haru!" shouted Luffy.

That group wasn't the only ones that noticed.

"Looks like the Bludger has been switched or cursed to only follow Haru! If I were to guess I would say it was those bloody cheaters Slytherin." Said Lee.

"Mr. Jordan!" scolded Pro. McGonagall.

"Weasley!" yelled Oliver to one of the twins, "Protect Monkey!"

Fred nodded and went to go protect the younger boy.

Haru mange dot dodge the Bludger once again.

"Hey Haru!" shouted Fred.

"Thanks! I could use you help." Said Haru.

Fred mange to bat away the Bludger many times.

In the Straw Hat tower…

"I'm going to kick who ever did that my son's ass!" shouted Luffy, "This is really unfair! This is almost as bad a Foxy!"

"Foxy?" asked both Marietta and Cormac.

"Long story." Sighed Nami.

"Wow… it's true…" said Hina, to Ginny and Maya, "Cormac is so full of himself he didn't really read Haru's letters."

Both Maya and Ginny laughed.

Back in the pitch, Draco decided to add his two cents (or would be adding two knuts…)

"What is it Potter? Need a little help?" asked Malfoy with a cocky smirk.

That was when Fred hit the Bludger at Malfoy which couldn't aim itself at Haru in time and hit the snide Pure Blood sending him spinning.

Haru laughed that's when he saw the Snitch.

Malfoy saw it as well, he managed to get his broom in control. The two were neck and neck. Haru managed to grab the Snitch… just as the Bludger hit him in the arm with a sickening crack.

Haru fell the ground in pain.

"Haru!" shouted Luffy from the stands, he launched himself to the ground at the same time Gilderoy got himself down there.

"Haru are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"Other than my broken arm, I'm just fine." Said Haru.

"You have a broken arm?" asked Gilderoy, "Don't worry I'll fix it up."

"No that's fine!" said Haru.

"You don't need to. You should leave it to Poppy." Said Luffy.

"Nonsense." Said Gilderoy, that was when he muttered an incantation to Haru's broken arm. The good news was that Haru felt no more pain, the bad news, Haru no longer had bones.

"What did you do to me!" shouted Haru.

Luffy unleashed a small amount of Haki on the pretty boy who really shouldn't have gotten that job.

"Come on Haru." Said Luffy helping his son up, "We're going to Poppy."

However a gurney arrived at that point, so Luffy didn't have to take Haru to the Medical Wing himself, however they made Gilderoy come along.

"Next time Pro. Lockhart, take a student to me, I can heal a broken bone in a jiffy." Said Madame Pomfrey, "But re-growing them is another matter."

"Never do that again." Said Luffy.

"Yes sir." Said Gilderoy.

The blonde "professor" ran out of the room.

"I can see why Chopper and Kaya respect you so much." Said Madame Pomfrey with a slight smile.

She gave Haru a potion, "You have to drink it all." She said.

Haru gulped and began to drink the potion, it tasted awful but he managed to think about the taste of the devil fruit that that helped him get though taste.

"What do you think mom is going to do to him?" asked Haru with a smile.

"I don't know… but it won't be pretty." Said Luffy.

"You think she's going to kill him?" asked Haru.

"No… if anything ask him to get into the most awkward position possible then turn him into a stature until his next class." Said Haru.

Both of them laughed, even joined by Madame Pomfrey who felt that that man right full dissevered it.

That was when Haru stopped laughing an gritted his teeth.

"Looks like the potion is starting." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't worry about it." Said Haru, "We'll catch that guy and make him pay."

"Thanks." Said Haru.

Luffy left, and Haru sighed. He knew that he was going to be there all night judging by Madame Pomfrey's expression.

"This is going to be a long night." Sighed Haru.

Next Time: Dobby the House Elf returns and reveals he was the one that sent the Bludger on Haru! Not only that but he accidently reveals that there's more to the Petrifaction than meets the eye! Not only that but the someone else is petrified... and this time it's human!


	9. The House Elf Returns

Chapter 9: The House Elf Returns

It had been 10 minutes since Luffy left. Haru stared up at the ceiling.

"How can you still find him charming?" yelled Hina's voice, "He vanished Haru's entire arm."

"He just left it boneless." Came Hermione's voice.

That was when the group that sat in the Straw Hat tower entered the Medical Wing.

"I take it Hermione's taking Lockhart's side." Said Haru as they approached his bed.

"So how's the arm?" asked Ron.

"It feels like 1,000s of tiny splitters are in my arm." Said Haru.

"But at least you beat Draco." Said Cho.

"I know." Said Haru, "Hopefully this won't happen when we play, right?"

Both Cho and Cedric nodded, they had learned during the Summer that Haru believed in friendly rivalry.

Malfoy was not a friend who cared.

That was when Haru noticed Luna's hat.

"Whoa! Awesome hat Luna!" half yelled Haru.

"So it's true he has a extremely short attention span." Thought Marietta.

"I am planning when I learn a correct spell to make it roar." Said Luna.

"Oh wow…" said Haru clearly impressed with the idea.

That was when Hina and Maya pushed Ginny forward, figuring helping out with her crush would get her away from that damn diary.

"I think Ginny wants to say something about the game." Said Hina.

Ginny began to blush.

"Isn't that right?" asked Maya.

"Okay…" said Tom, "Since when are you two Shippers?"

Hina unleashed her Walrus killing glare onto the young inventor.

Ginny blushed, "The way you caught the Snitch today was amazing." She managed to say.

"You really think so?" asked Haru with a slight blush.

Hina being his sister picked up Haru's blush right away.

"Oh it look like someone has a little crush." Said Hina whop poked his bad arm.

"Hina! Why did you do that!" yelled Haru.

"Come on, tell the truth." Said Hina poking the arm once again.

"I think it's best if we all leave right now!" said Maya, "Before a battle of wills erupt."

Everyone knew what that meant and left the Medical Wing, and they left a good time as a less than a minute later the two began to use Haki on each other.

After Hina was kicked out, Yosopp came back in with a picture of a stone Gilderoy. Doing what appeared to be the chicken dance.

"I don't think he'll ever get an immunity." Said Haru.

"No way." Said Yosopp.

However night soon fell and Haru was alone in the wing with only the petrified cat.

That was when a certain House Elf showed up.

"You again?" asked Haru, "What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you gone?" asked Dobby.

"You're still trying to prevent me from staying?" asked Haru.

"Please leave Hogwarts." Said Dobby, "Dobby only did what he did to get Harry to leave."

"The only thing you did was anger my parents." Sighed Haru, "That's not a good thing."

"Dobby only did it to protect Harry." Said Dobby.

"You are aware they're out for blood? Right?" asked Haru.

Dobby froze… he had forgotten that his parents were "blood thirsty" pirates. They weren't really bloodthirsty but Dobby didn't know that.

"Dobby wants to know something." Said Dobby.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Haru.

"How did Harry get to the train with out using the barrier?" asked Dobby.

"Barrier?" asked Haru clearly confused, "What are you talking about?"

Dobby remembered that Haru had those weird portal powers… and didn't bring it up again.

"Is this about the cat?" asked Haru, "And whoever is trying to petrify people."

"This has happened before!" said Dobby, "Harry Potter must leave!"

"You said it happened before!" said Haru, "It happened before tell me more information."

Dobby began beat himself up.

"Stop that or send you to that roof again." Said Haru.

Dobby stopped, remembered last time he came to warn him, Haru sent him to a roof top at Diagon Alley.

"What happened before?" asked Haru.

"Dobby can't tell you. Please leave Harry." Said Dobby.

That was when they heard some people come in, Dobby disappeared, causing Haru to sigh.

He listened in hear in it was Dumbledore and the other teachers.

Haru got up to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" asked Haru.

"Shouldn't be asleep?" asked Snape.

"I can't sleep. My arm's in too much pain." Said Haru.

That's when he noticed Colin was prettified.

"Looks likes what ever is going on it moving up in prey." Said Haru.

"What would make you say that?" asked Snape.

Haru shrugged, "Made for a good analogy."

"Haru, can you go back to bed while we investigate?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure." Said Haru.

He went back to his best as Dumbledore began to investigate a camera that was on the boy. He opened where the film should be and found it was melted.

Haru saw on the other of the curtain.

"What that is really powerful." Thought Haru.

The next day, Haru met up with Luffy, he knew he had to tell him about the House Elf.

"So let me get this strait, there's a house elf that's causing problems?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah he was the one that sent the Bludger at me." Said Haru, "He's trying to protect me, he said the Prettification has happened before."

"Don't worry about it." Said Luffy with a big grin, "We're pirates, I'm sure what ever is causing is no match for us."

"You're right." Said Haru with a big grin as well.

There was a small silence.

"Let's not tell your mom about the House Elf." Said Luffy.

"I was going to suggest that too." sighed Haru.

Word had also spread though out the school about Colin's attack. Many people wonder who the Heir of Slytherin was, most blamed students from Slytherin others claimed it was the least likely suspect like a random Hufflepuff first year.

Some even thought it was Hina, these people would not listen to reason that Hina was born in another Dimension,

By this point it had been a week…

It was during dinnertime and Ginny was silently staring into space. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what…

"Ginny." Said Maya.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"What's wrong?" asked Maya.

"Nothing really… I'm fine." Said Ginny.

"No you're not. You're not even noticing Hina's eating you're food." Said Maya.

Ginny looked at her plate and saw Hina was eating from it.

"Hehe… Hey Ginny… was wondering when you would notice." Said Hina laughing nervously.

Ginny stared at the vine user and laughed a little, she couldn't help it.

She really hadn't gotten along with any of her roommates… but those two had made up for it.

"Should I tell them about Tom… no maybe I shouldn't." thought Ginny, who was not thinking about the Tom those two grew up with… (this is going to be hard to write).

At the staff table, Perona grumpily ate. Zoro was lost, big time. Granted Zoro got lost, a lot… every day… usually more than once. Usually he made it to the meals but this time was different. So it was Perona's job to find him as her ghosts were the best for scouting.

"We should put a leash on the idiot." Muttered Perona.

"Maybe he needs a baby sitter." Said Sanji, "He knows this place is a maze. Yet he continues to get lost."

"Count me out. I baby-sat him once. I'm never doing that again." Muttered Perona.

That was when Perona got a message from one of ghosts, she dropped her utensils.

"Perona, what is it?" asked Marguerite.

"It can't be." She whispered.

She ran out of the great hall. The other Straw Hats looked each other and followed her.

The 7 Straw Hat kids followed right away, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Got To the 4th floor when they saw Zoro… However something clearly happened to him. No one could hide their shock.

"It can't be…" whispered Luffy.

"He's been prettified…" said Hancock.

Indeed, the main swordsman of the Straw Hats was prettified… all three of his sword were out, preparing for some kind of fight…

It looks like even the great Straw Hat pirates were no match for whatever was going around.

Next Time: The crew deals with the fact that Zoro was attacked. They know he will be healed soon, but still can't believe it. Meanwhile the school starts up a Dueling Club, while Hina figures out how she could interrogate Draco! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, I petrified Zoro... In my option he's the best one to have petrified when it came to the Straw Hats. If you can't figure out why I think that I will eventually explain. I hope you were all surprised.


	10. The Swordsman Petrified

Chapter 10: The Swordsman Petrified

Everyone was silent, Perona was the one that got the teachers as this was a magical matter and she was the one who could there the fastest by using astral projection.

"I can't believe this happened…" said Luffy quietly, "Whatever did this to him was extremely powerful."

That was when the teachers arrived with Perona who returned to her body.

"So it appears the great swords man of the crew was taken down." Sneered Snape.

"You know very little about Zoro so shut up!" shouted Luffy.

"What are you going to make me?" asked Snape.

Luffy gritted his teeth.

"That's enough!" shouted Dumbledore, "Believe we should carefully remove his swords before taking him to the Medical Wing."

After very carefully, which was hard as the petrified swordsman that a firm grip of his swords, they headed to the medical wing.

"You should go back to you house." Said Pro. McGonagall.

"You should follow them kids." Said Luffy.

"Come on Ginny… let's go, it's going to be fine." Said Maya.

"Okay…" whispered Ginny who in shock after seeing it happen to Zoro.

The kids went up to Gryffindor as the teachers brought Zoro to the Medical Wing. When they placed Zoro into the bed, the teachers left the crew alone to talk.

"I thought it was going to be okay." Said Luffy, "I thought whatever happened would get, I was wrong."

"Zoro's lucky." Said Perona, "As he is always…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You know I'm good friends with Myrtle." Said Perona.

"Oh yeah, the toilet ghost." Said Luffy.

"Don't call her that." Said Perona.

"What about her?" asked Nami.

"I found out when she was in school, the same thing happened. Muggle-borns were getting Petrified… however not everyone was Petrified… she was attacked too… but…" said Perona.

"She died." Said Marguerite.

"That's right." Said Perona.

"So Zoro lived, what else is new." Said Sanji.

"What concerns me more is that there was no blood." Said Hancock, "None what so ever."

"So wait you think it was a sneak attack?" asked Luffy.

"It was, but Zoro being well…" said Hancock.

"Zoro." Said Luffy.

"He knew there was someone or something behind him." Said Hancock.

"Well whatever that is we have to stop it." Said Luffy.

The other crew members nodded.

That was when Dumbledore entered the room.

"There is something I'm afraid we have to talk about." Said Dumbledore.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny ran to her dorm.

"I guess right now it only makes sense that she wants to write in her diary." Said Maya.

Hina nodded…

"I can't believe Zoro was petrified." Said Haru.

"He's the third stronger person in the crew." Said Hina.

"Who's the two strongest members?" asked Hermione.

"Do you really need to ask?" asked Haru.

Hermione realized Haru meant his parents.

"This changes things." Said Tom.

"Looks like we're going to have to carry our weapons around with us." Said Maya.

"I should up my training with dad." Said Nojiko.

"Me too." Said Tom.

"Maya, I'm going to need your help." Said Hina, "I need to find a way make Malfoy talk!"

"Maybe there are some books about it." Said Hermione, "I'm sure something like this has happened before somewhere."

"It has happened before here." Said Haru, "Many years ago."

That was when Hermione, Hina and Nojiko all hit him in the head (well Nojiko kicked him).

"You only mentioned this now?" the three of them asked.

"I thought I told you." Said Haru.

"You didn't mate." Said Ron.

"So how did you find out?" asked Hina.

"It was that House Elf Dobby, he showed up again." Said Haru.

"He did?" asked Ron.

"House Elf?" asked everyone else.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention him." Sighed Haru.

Haru began to explained about Dobby, about how he suddenly showed up at the Wesley's and then he was the one that effected the Bludger and the night he was in the Medical Wing Dobby told that it happened before.

"So that's why dad said he dealt wit h it." Said Hina knowing that Hancock would react badly to a mistreated House Elf was the one that it to Haru.

"That's right." Said Haru.

"So what should we do?" asked Hermione.

"We should try to find who or what is doing this." Said Haru.

"Wouldn't our parents handle it?" asked Nojiko.

"We could always do our own investigation while they're handling theirs." said Haru.

In the Medical Wing…

"What do you mean we should let Haru handle it!" yelled Luffy.

"Haru needs experience dealing with magic." Said Dumbledore, "All of you know about the Prophecy."

"That doesn't mean we should let Haru find out what this is by himself!" yelled Luffy.

"I need to build him so he can face Voldemort." Explained Dumbledore.

"Build him?" asked Luffy.

"I didn't mean it like that." Said Dumbledore, "I mean is that Haru is the only one that can do it."

"If it's just dealing with magic it would be fine, but whatever it is was strong to effect Zoro! He's the world's strongest sword's man!" yelled Luffy, "Haru maybe strong, but I don't know if he can handle it!"

Luffy sighed, even if everything was strange. The room became silent.

"If another of my crew is attacked we're going to take over, no matter what you say." Said Luffy.

"I understand." Said Dumbledore.

"You better know what you are doing." Muttered Luffy.

Dumbledore nodded and left…

"Are you sure that's really a good idea?" asked Nami.

"We don't have much a choice." Said Luffy, "As long as that prophecy stand, we don't have much of a choice."

They all knew that Luffy would not allow innocent people suffer under Voldemort if he did return, in fact none of them wanted that to happen, so they for the time grudgingly deiced to let Haru handle it.

In the coming days things changed, it was subtle in most cases, but one could tell that Luffy, Sanji and Perona were all taking it hard.

Luffy ate a lot more than usual and bothered Snape a lot more than usual. Poking the bitter Potions Professor saying "bother, bother, bother" over and over again helped him quite a bit.

Perona much like Luffy took out her frustrations on Snape. Watching the poor sap get depressed a lot was fun.

Sanji on the other hand had no one to take out his frustration on, as Zoro was the one he usually beat up when he was upset with something. Sanji found three ways taking it out, cooking, teaching his daughter moves she have yet to learn and disappearing for long periods of time. Nami knew Sanji found a secret room in the castle and decided to keep it a secret.

The other crewmembers didn't take it as hard the other three, but one could tell they under stress, even if Zoro would get better in a few months.

The day started out as a normal day.

"So let me get this strait?" asked Ron, "You've been testing out your new moves on Malfoy."

"That's right." Said Nojiko.

Hina took a seat next to Ron, who flinched at the site of the yellow and white snake around Hina's shoulders.

"Stop flinching whenever you see Marie." Said Hina.

Marie was Hina's snake that was her pet, partner and weapon. Marie only recently had grew into the size needed to be used as a bow, but the two still needed some training, but with the petrifactions she had decided the time had come to start taking her where she went.

"Sorry bit I'm still used to the notion that snakes are the pets of Dark Wizards." Said Ron.

Hina used her Walrus killing glare on him.

"You're very lucky that mom and Marguerite weren't within ear shot." Said Hina.

Ginny came down to eat.

"Hey Gin, you okay?" asked Maya.

"I'm fine." Said Ginny who was still very pale.

"You want to help me find a way to girl Malfoy?" asked Hina.

"No I'm fine." Said Ginny.

That was when Haru showed up, "I heard that there's going to be a dueling club, do you guys want to join with me?" asked Haru.

"I'm guessing that a lot of students are scared about what ever is going around." Said Hina, "A way to make them feel better."

"Your just sore that you can't join yet." Said Haru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hina.

"She's sore." Thought Ron, Maya and Nojiko.

"Oh come Hina, we at least watch." Said Maya.

"I don't know… I mean for all we know is that the club is being held by Lockhart and Snape." Said Hina.

The day of the first club meeting.

"Damn it! I can't believe it's being held by Lockhart and Snape!" yelled Haru.

"Well it could be worse." Said Hina as she and the other Straw Hat kids came to watch.

"How can it be worse?" asked Haru.

"Well… um… hm… Well…" said Hina, "I got nothing! Anyone have any other ideas?"

No one in their group which consisted of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the other Straw Hats Kids stayed silent until Yosopp said something out loud.

"What about monkeys?" asked Yosopp, "Having monkeys teach the club."

"I would have preferred monkeys to them, even if everyone ended up covered in crap… at least we would have learned something." Said Haru.

That was when the two teachers began to teach the Disarming Charm. Of course Snape was the one that got to use the spell. Gilderoy claimed that he was being a good sport by getting hit.

"Sure he was." Said Hina.

"I'm sure Lockhart was doing to make Sane feeling better about himself after being the target of Luffy and Perona's frustrations." Said Hermione.

"Hermione… you're the smartest student in the class… why do you fawn over him?" asked Ron.

"He's a brilliant man, you're just unable to see that." Said Hermione.

"Just give up Hina, you can't win." Said Tom.

"I'm begging to agree with you." Said Hina pinching her nose.

Two students were chosen to show off the spell they learned, and only that spell.

Those two were Haru and Draco…

Yeah… they were going to use the spell... And they were going to become the best of friends and live happily ever after…

By the way, that was sarcasm.

Draco first used a spell to knock Haru away, then Haru used the tickling spell on him… it wasn't until Draco used a spell to conjure a cobra. Causing a lot of students in scream in terror, after all it was an extremely poisonous snake.

"The hell man!" yelled Haru, "I can handle these things but the rest of the school can't!"

That was when Gilderoy tried to vanish, but he only launched into the air landing in front of Justin… angry, ready to bite.

That was when Haru stepped in, he quickly stepped on the snakes neck, grabbed it by the tail and flung it into the wall, causing a lot of cheers to erupt.

"Oh great, he just made himself more popular." Sighed Hina.

"That's not good." said Ron.

Luffy watched from the door of the great hall then left with a sigh, hoping that Haru would really solve the mystery and stop what ever was going on… After all these things tend to get worse before they get better.

Next Time: A couple more victims are found petrified, this time a student and one of the ghosts! Still going on the belief it's Draco, Hina and Maya interrogate him! And one of them isn't happy! In fact you can say she's bad... ... ... yeah... it's going to be one of those...


	11. Good Pirate, Bad Pirate

Chapter 11: Good Pirate, Bad Pirate

Justin walked up to Haru, and gave him a box… it was a very large box.

"What this?" asked Haru.

"I told my parents about how you saved my life at the Dueling Club." Said Justin, "I also mentioned that you really liked to eat and your favorite food was different kinds of meat."

"Thank you so much!" yelled Haru, "I was just doing what comes natural."

"How is flinging a cobra into a wall be natural?" asked Justin who was honestly confused about that one.

"My aunt Marigold taught me how to handle poisonous snakes when I was 6…" said Haru.

"Why would your aunt teach you how to deal with poisonous snakes?" asked Justin.

"It's a long, complicated story." Sighed Haru, "But to boil it down… my aunt ate a Devil Fruit that turns her into a giant king cobra."

"Oh… wow…" said Justin, then realized something, "She's your mom's sister isn't she?"

"I guess you figured that since my mom's people worshiped snakes." Laughed Haru, who then turned away and said darkly, "My mom's sisters were just lucky that they got Snake devil fruits."

Justin blinked realizing it was a very touchy subject.

"There's also some dry ice in there to keep the meat cold, I can show you a way to have fun with it." Said Justin.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" said Haru.

After giving Sanji the meat (as Haru wasn't allowed in the fridge… like most of the crew), the two had fun hot water onto the dry ice.

Sometime later… Haru and Ron were walking.

"So you created clean smoke using muggle methods?" asked Ron.

"Sorry for not telling you, it was a spur of the moment type thing." Said Haru.

That's when they saw it. Two more victims… Justin and Nearly Headless Nick! Both were petrified! Nearly Headless Nick was turned black almost like was burned.

"This isn't good." Said Haru, "I'll be right back."

Haru created a portal, a few minutes later he came out of the portal with several teachers and the Straw Hats.

"Thank you Haru telling us about it." Said Dumbledore.

"No problem." Sighed Haru, "I was just becoming friends with him too."

"It's okay, he'll be fine." Said Luffy.

"I know…" sighed Haru.

"Oh and about his gift…." Said Luffy, "I know this isn't the time."

"No dad! That's my meat!" yelled Haru.

Nami whacked both on the head.

"Now's not the time." Said Nami.

The teachers took Justin, while Perona took the petrified ghost, while everyone wondered how did a ghost become petrified.

Later in the Great Hall, Haru was talking to Justin's two best friends Hannah and Ernie, as well Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry Haru, no one's blaming you." Said Hannah.

"I know." Said Haru, "It's just that I was just becoming friends with him and with Zoro…"

"At least no one is suspecting you right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I bet if another series of events happened I bet I would have been the top suspect." Said Haru.

"So you think it's true about Draco?" asked Ernie.

That when funk music that began to play and they turned to Hina and Maya entered the scene playing a tone dial.

"What was that entrance?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know… I just wanted to enter that way." Said Hina with a shrug.

"So you came up with one?" asked Haru.

"Yes it's rather simple. Good cop, bad cop." Said Hina.

"Good cop, bad cop?" asked Ron, Ernie and Hannah.

"Yes, it's an integration technique where one person takes on a more kinder role." Said Maya.

"While the other is a loose cannon with nothing left to live for." Said Hina.

"You have a lot to live for." Said Ron.

"That may be… but that's still not going to prevent me from being the bad cop." Said Hina.

"We're also going to record if a tone dial incase anyone wants to listen." Said Maya.

"Let's go." Said Hina.

Maya nodded… and the two left.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is it okay to feel a little sorry for Malfoy?" asked Hannah.

"That's okay… I feel sorry for him too." Said Haru.

Sometime later, Draco was walking the hallways alone. He sighed.

"Why won't that girl just leave me alone?" he thought.

Just when Hinagiku (as he called her) was just starting to leave him alone Nojiko began to torment him with new moves she learned from her father.

That was when someone threw a sack over his head and began to drag him away.

"Not again." He thought, he knew it wasn't good as the last time this happened was for that intervention to get Hinagiku off chocolate. While he was being forced, he felt his arms being bound by very strong vines…

When the bag came off, he saw it was Hina and Maya. It was dimly lit abandoned classroom and he was sitting at a table.

"What do you want with me?" asked Draco.

"We just wanted to talk… see what's going on." Said Maya.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"We want answers now!" shouted Hina banging on a table.

"Calm down Hina…" said Maya, "We just want to know if you know who the heir of Slytherin was."

"You're the one aren't you!" shouted Hina.

"No I'm not!" yelled Draco.

"You're a liar!" shouted Hina, "After all there's nothing better than taunting "mudbloods" am I right? So you decided to find a way… right? You found a way to get to them."

"What? No!" shouted Draco.

"So what about what happened he first time." Said Maya, "The first time this had happened was years ago… was it your father that did it?"

"No… my father wasn't even born yet. I swear! I'm not the heir! I swear!" cried Draco, "It happened in the 1940's… my father wasn't even born until 1954! I swear!"

Maya having a sort of 6th sense of people telling the truth or lying sighed heavily. "I believe you…"

"Damn it!" yelled Hina kicking a nearby chair.

Hina snapped her fingers and the vines holding Draco's arms shivered up.

"I trust Maya's judgment… but I don't trust you… if you have any leads…" said Hina, "Tell me or someone will kick your ass!"

Draco nodded and ran out of the room.

"I hope something like this happens again." Said Hina.

"It was kind of fun." Laughed Maya.

Sometime later, Hina and Maya gave Haru the Dial so he and friends could listen to it.

"So looks like we're out of leads." Sighed Haru.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen for a while." Said Hina.

"I guess." Said Haru.

"Who knows… maybe the attacks will stop for some reason." Said Maya.

Meanwhile, Ginny was crying, she stared at her diary… she had finally figured out the truth about the diary and she was scared. She had to figure out what to do… after all she didn't want anyone else to get hurt… She now knew what was behind the attacks… and she was very scared…

Next Time: It's Christmas! The Straw Hats deicide to hold a Christmas party for whoever wants to come! Meanwhile Lockhart has deicide to try to make a move on the woman he developed some feelings for. Who is it? Find out next time!


	12. It’s Christmas!

Chapter 12: It's Christmas!

As the holidays approached much of the school left, fearing that they too would become petrified. Pretty much all that was left with the students was Haru, Hermione, Luna, Draco, his two goons, a Ravenclaw 5th year named Penelope Clearwater and all 5 Weasley kids (that were at school). Luffy decided to cheer those that stayed by holding a party on the Thousand Sunny to those who wanted to come… (and were allowed).

Luffy sat in the infirmary, next to Zoro's still petrified self.

"Visiting again?" asked Hancock entering the room.

"Hancock." Said Luffy.

"I know you're worried everyone is." Said Hancock.

"I'm just worried that Haru won't be able to figure out what it is…" said Luffy.

"The attacks have stopped a couple weeks ago, things seems fine." Said Hancock, she then smirked she knew one thing that would perk up her husband "Lockhart has stepped it up"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Gilderoy saw that Marguerite was walking in the hall alone, so he decided to approach her with all his confidence.

"Marguerite I was hoping you would come with me to Hogsmeade." Said Gilderoy.

"Not interested." Said Marguerite.

"Why?" asked Gilderoy.

"Many reasons." Said Marguerite, "One reason is that you keep falling for Hancock's looks."

Gilderoy looked like he swallowed a lemon, sure Hancock was beautiful, but she was a married woman, combined with the fact she clearly didn't like him there was nothing there.

"I'm not one of your fan girls. I know you're a phony. A liar." Said Marguerite, "Okay."

She left the poor sap in shock.

Luffy and Hancock saw the scene.

"Wow Marguerite, you've come a long way since you were that girl who though my Golden Balls were detachable." Laughed Luffy.

"That was over ten years ago." Sighed Marguerite.

"I know… but I still can't believe you're the same girl." Laughed Luffy.

"I learned enough about men since I met you." Said Marguerite, "And I know that he's the type that won't take no for an answer."

"I bet things are going to get interesting for Valentines Day." Laughed Luffy.

Eventually, Christmas came, Haru woke up to find his presents.

"All right!" cheered Haru.

He mostly got candy and treats. He couldn't help but to laugh at Mr. and Mrs. Granger's as they were sugar free candy. He put on his new sweater with was green with the Straw Hat emblem on it. He began to look over a book that Robin gave him which was about Magical Snakes, he wasn't quite sure why she got it for him but it was interesting.

He also noticed that Ron was still asleep.

"It's Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" shouted Haru.

Ron woke up.

"Oh man! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" yelled Ron.

Ron opened his gifts. He liked Haru's which were a set of Chudley Cannons figures. He also loved the fact that he mother found that he hated maroon and sent him a burnt orange sweater this time around.

That was when a loud scream filled the tower, less than a minute later Ginny came into the room hugging Haru screaming "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Calm down Gin." Said Haru calming down the younger girl.

Ginny blushed and took a few breaths.

"Thank you for the gift." Said Ginny.

"What did you get her?" asked Ron.

Ginny held up a necklace, it was a very simple necklace with a gold chain with a tear dropped shaped ruby on it. The ruby was quite big however, but not too big to be gaudy.

"Is that real?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." Said Haru, "It was just lying around the treasure room, so I asked Nami if I could have it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you might get her hopes up." Whispered Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

Ron sighed… he knew that it was better to just drop it.

That was when Percy came into the room, Haru didn't hate Percy, he just hated his attitude. He figured that if Percy was from where he grew up he would either be a Marine or a Government official… and not those that were secretly on Luffy's side.

"Is everything all right?" asked Percy.

"Fine… sorry for yelling." Laughed Ginny, "I just wanted to thank Haru for the gift he got me."

Percy saw the gift and raised an eyebrow.

"It was nothing, it was just lying around the treasure room." Said Haru.

"Also I wanted to ask you about the party your parents were holding." Said Percy.

"No alcohol this time." Said Haru, "Just food and fun."

"But you guys are pirates." Said Ron, "That's one of the things people associate with pirates."

"Wow… I didn't think it would be so universal." Laughed Haru, "But we decided to cut back as one of the only two members that can drink it and not make a fool of themselves is…. Well… you know…"

The room became quiet.

"He'll be fine in a few months." Said Haru, "Pissed off but fine."

"What would he be angry about?" asked Ginny.

"Well there's the fact something beat him, the fact that something magical beat him and the fact that Sanji is going to make fun of the fact that something beat him." Said Haru.

"Isn't that a little redundant?" asked Percy.

"You don't know Zoro that well…" said Haru.

That was when Hermione and the twins entered the room.

"So… what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it's just the gift that Haru got me." Said Ginny holding up a necklace.

Hermione looked at the Ruby, she was shocked to see such a large ruby.

"It was just lying around the treasure room." Said Haru.

"You know… if you have gifts from the treasure room why don't you give them Ron and Hermione." Said George.

"My parents want a gift from the treasure room to be their gifts next year." Said Haru giving a mysterious smile.

That was when Hina came into the room and kicked him in the head.

"What was that for?" asked Haru.

"Don't give too much away!" shouted Hina.

Everyone stared at Hina confused… wondering what she was going on about.

"Never mind…" laughed Hina.

Sometime later in the castle halls. Gilderoy held out a piece of jewelry knowing that no woman would say no to that.

"Hello Gilderoy." Said Hancock.

"Oh… hello… Hancock." He said nervously, trying not to fall for her looks, but failing very, very badly… how badly he was turned to stone right away.

That night all but the Slytherin students, went to the party on the Thousand Sunny, as well Hagrid and Dumbledore.

IT was a very fun party. During the party, Ginny wore her necklace.

"I can't believe Haru gave me this necklace." Said Ginny.

"Well maybe you should be yourself around him." Said Hina, "After all half the time you're a quiet blushing girl who just basks in his "awesomeness.""

"I know that…" said Ginny blushing a little.

"You haven't been writing in your diary lately." Said Maya quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I thought you were right about me writing in it all the time." Explained Ginny, "Because you don't know what will happen when you put your heart into a diary."

That one sentence made Hina and Maya look at each other, wondering what she meant by that.

Elsewhere on the ship, Dumbledore watched Franky and Brook played a weird song, laughing.

"Excuse me Albus." Said Robin.

"Yes?" Dumbledore.

"I was wondering if say a member of the crew finds out what is attacking the students, should they give Haru hints so he can fight it." Said Robin.

Dumbledore gave a bit of a smile.

"Did something find out what it is?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was just asking." Said Robin giving a mysterious smile.

"Of course it would be fine, as long as the member doesn't take action." Explained Dumbledore.

Robin nodded.

Dumbledore chuckled, he should have known that would happen, after all she did spend much of her time in the library.

Nojiko and Kaien were watching Percy talking to the girl Penelope, both of them noticed that the Weasley Twins and Usopp were watching while talking as if they were Percy. That's when they saw Luna, Tom and Yosopp talking about something… while all three of them were wearing necklaces with corks on them.

"Okay… why you wearing those?" asked Nojiko.

"To keep the Nargles away." Said Luna simply, "They're rampant this time of year because of the mistletoe."

"I can't believe you buy that!" said Kaien.

Nojiko glared at her brother that read "Be nice!", she then saw that the plates of food.

"Are you enjoying the beef?" asked Nojiko to Luna.

"Oh yes." Said Luna.

"That's good to hear, I made it on my own." Said Nojiko.

"That's great Nojiko." Said Yosopp.

"I know… it's the first time I made one of the party foods on my own other than helping dad." Said Nojiko.

Kaien sighed… he couldn't believe she changed the conversation.

Near the party's end Ron got into an eating contest with Luffy. How this happened, no one knew. But everyone knew how this was going to end…

Hours later in the Hospital Wing… Ron was in a bed with an extremely swollen stomach while, Haru, Hina, Hermione and Luffy looked at him.

"I ate too much…" whined Ron.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Laughed Haru.

"Never get into an eating contest with our dad… he's rubber, his stomach is rubber…" said Hina.

"Don't remind me." Cried Ron.

And so it was a fun Christmas with no attacks what so ever.

Next Time: After a couple months Haru is given an old diary that someone tired to flush down a toilet... it belonging to the person who stopped the Petrifactions last time! Meanwhile Gilderoy decided to cheer up the student body by celebrating Valentines Day needless to say things don't go well, as students are bombarded with signing valentines by drunken dwarves and Marguerite teaches a certain "teacher" the meaning of "No means No."


	13. The Diary and Valentines

Chapter 13: The Diary and Valentines

It was the first week of February and there hasn't been an attack since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Everyone has began to think that it will no longer happened and Haru, Hermione and Ron felt the same way.

"I think the attacks have stopped." Said Haru.

That was when he slipped on a puddle of water.

"I'm okay." Saud Haru.

He got up and saw the puddle was caused by the nearby abandoned girl's bathroom.

"Looks like Myrtle needs some help." Sighed Haru.

Haru went into the bathroom while Ron exchanged looks.

"Have you ever questioned if the Straw Hats were really pirates?" asked Ron.

"They are pirates… just… not like the stereotypical kind." Sighed Hermione.

Haru was in the girl's bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle?" asked Haru.

That was when the toilet ghost popped up.

"Oh, are you Haru?" asked Myrtle.

"Yeah… Perona told me about you." Said Haru, "What wrong?"

Myrtle began to cry.

"Some flushed this down the toilet." Cried Myrtle tossing out an old diary.

Haru picked it up and looked though it, then saw the name on the cover.

"T.M. Riddle." He said, that's when he remembered.

Sometime last month there was an incident… Where Haru was experimenting with fireworks and his portals. It caused explosions though out the school and a few people got injured.

Needless to say Pro. McGonagall gave him a detention with Filch to clean every single trophy (even though Pro. Lockhart requested having detention. She knew it was just going to be coaching on how to be famous in some way). It was then Haru found a trophy given to one T.M. Riddle during the 1940's for a special service. Haru figured out it probably has to with stopping the Heir of Slytherin.

He looked though it once again.

"Nothing." Said Haru.

"What is it?" asked Myrtle.

"It's nothing." Laughed Haru, "I'm taking this all right."

""Fine with me." Said Myrtle.

Haru put in his bag and went outside.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I think I found the diary of the guy who stopped the monster." Said Haru.

"Really, that's great!" said Hermione.

However Haru couldn't figure out how to read it as any magic way of detecting did work.

"Don't worry mate, you'll figure it out." Said Ron.

A few days later it was Valentines Day, Gilderoy asked permission to celebrate Valentines Day, the Great Hall was covered in pink was covered in pink and hired Dwarves dressed like cupids to give out Valentines. He made some comments about Entrancing Enchantments and Pro. Flitwick which embarrassed him and even told Students to ask Snape to teach them to make Love Potions… Snape looked like he was going to ask the Straw Hats if any of them were skilled in assassination… after all it was a big school… accidents happen.

Fortunately it was after these comments was the thing that turned things around.

"But if you want to honest with the person, you should tell them." Said Gilderoy.

He got up and approached where Marguerite was sitting.

"Marguerite, it's a nice day and I'm sure it's going to a beautiful night. Would you want to go get drinks at the Three Broomsticks tonight?" asked Gilderoy.

Marguerite stood up… then punched him in the gut.

She turned to the students, "I have an announcement for this Valentines Day too." She stated, "If someone says no to a date more than once, you must remember "No means no!""

A few Ravenclaw girls applauded, followed other girls who didn't fall for his looks and soon a good portion of the students were clapping quickly joined by the teachers.

Needless to say that much of the school that figured that Gilderoy was a fraud gained a new found respect for Marguerite.

Sometime later, Ginny, Maya and Hina walked though the halls.

"Would you guys think of me any less if I sent Haru an anonymous Valentine?" asked Ginny.

"You did that didn't you?" asked Hina.

"I… maybe…" blushed Ginny.

That was when they saw Haru walking down the halls as well. When a Dwarf tackled him, grabbed him and gave him the Valentine… "Pirates here are considered scurvy dogs, but you're not one of those… please, please be mine."

"Never write poetry again." Whispered Hina.

Ginny nodded…

"You should help him up." Said Maya.

Ginny blushed as she walked over to Haru.

"Need help?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah… I do…" said Haru.

"Well, well Potter aren't you popular." Said Draco showing up, "I bet it was Weasley who sent it to you."

Ginny stopped.

"So what if she is, I think she's cute." Said Haru.

"Really Haru? You think that?" asked Ginny blushing.

"Yes I do." said Haru blushing lightly.

"He's such a dense idiot! How can already think girls are cute?" asked Draco.

"Mom made him that way." Said Hina, "She knew that dad's influence on his personality might be extreme and taught him to notice girls as a young age."

Draco looked at Hina, who glared at him which made him run.

"Yeah you better run!" shouted Hina.

Ginny helped Haru pick up his things that when she noticed the diary causing her to go pale.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asked Haru.

Ginny looked up, "It's nothing… really." She said as she watched Haru put the diary in his bag.

"How did he get it?" she thought.

Later, Ginny, Maya and Hina were walking the halls.

"Do you consider me your friend?" asked Ginny.

"Of course." Said Maya.

"We do…" said Hina.

"I need your advice." Said Ginny, "What if you have something bad that made you do bad things that hurt a lot people with out you knowing it. Then you figure it out, and you get rid of it. But someone you really care about gets it. Is okay to take it back if more people have to suffer."

Both Hina and Maya stared at Ginny.

"Um… can you ask us again with out being really vague?" asked Hina.

"It's… just… never mind. It's not that important." Said Ginny.

"Oh come on Ginny you can tell us." Said Maya.

Ginny sighed, "I was wondering. What does Zoro mean to you?" asked Ginny.

"He's like a Grumpy Uncle." Said Hina.

"Yeah the kind that drinks a lot but it doesn't seem to effect him." Laughed Maya.

"I see." Said Ginny who seemed down for some reason.

"Oh… Ginny… what's wrong?" asked Hina.

"It's nothing really…" said Ginny.

"Come on Ginny! It's not nice to keep secrets." Said Hina, "Well from your friends."

"If there's something going you should tell us." Said Maya.

Ginny sighed, "What I would give some kind of distraction right now." She thought.

That's when they walked by an unused classroom, where two students were making out, it wouldn't be so bad… they would have just brushed it off… had it not be stickler for the rules Percy making out with Penelope who also happened to be a Prefect as well.

"Percy!" yelled Ginny in shock.

"Ginny!" yelled Percy in shock.

"Okay... awkward…" said Hina.

Meanwhile, with Haru. He was looking at the diary. When the Dwarf tackled him ink spill though his bag and stuff yet for some reason… the diary was pristine…

And he was about to find out why.

Next Time: Haru experiments some more with the strange diary. And find out it has a mind of it own! And it shows Haru what really happened the last time when the Chamber was opened... He finds out who opened it last time... but does he believe the story? Find out next time!


	14. Secrets of the Past

Chapter 14: Secrets of the Past

The three girls sat in front of Percy and Penelope. There was an awkward silence.

"Can you please keep it a secret." Said Percy.

"It's the twins isn't it?" asked Hina.

"Keep this a secret from them." Said Percy.

"Okay." Said Maya.

"Of course." Said Ginny.

"Whatever…" said Hina.

The three of them left the room, promising not to tell anyone what they saw… especially Fred and George. They headed down the hall, when Hina brought up something important.

"You know this doesn't change the fact we're going to have that talk." Said Hina.

That was when they came across Snape and Robin having a talk.

"I understand that he embarrassed you… but does that really necessitate killing him?" asked Robin.

"I don't care, I'm tired of him." Muttered Snape.

"Still killing him." Said Robin.

That was when they noticed that the three were staring at them.

"We'll leave." Said Ginny.

"And pretend we never heard this conversation." Said Maya.

They walked away once again…

"As Hina was saying." Said Maya.

That's when they came across yet another distraction, Gilderoy and Marguerite talking about what happened in the great hall.

"Why won't you go out with me?" asked Gilderoy.

"Because you're a fake." Explained Marguerite.

"I have no idea what you mean." Said Gilderoy.

"You might get away if your good looks with Witches, but I'm not a witch, I'm a Kuja and a Pirate." Said Marguerite, "I'm not an idiot."

That's when they noticed the three staring at them.

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere." Sighed Marguerite.

The two of them left.

"What an odd hallway" said Maya.

"I don't think we're going to have conversation… are we?" asked Hina.

"I don't think so…" said Ginny who was revealed that the conversation was avoided because of a very strange series of events.

With Haru, he decided to write in the diary.

"Hello?" he wrote as an experiment.

That was when the ink was sucks away.

"Hello there." Responded the book in writing.

Haru's eyes widened, he then wrote, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Responded the diary.

"Can I call you T.M?" asked Haru.

"Why?" responded Tom.

"I already have a friend named Tom… and if I call you Tom I might get confused." Said Haru.

"I'm fine with it, the name reminds me of my father who I hate." Wrote Tom… err… T.M.

"Someone has Daddy Issues." Wrote Haru.

"What was that?" wrote T.M.

"Well you do." Wrote Haru.

"And what is your name?" asked T.M.

"The name's Monkey D. Haru, where I raised the family name comes first." Wrote Haru.

"Your family name is Monkey?" asked T.M.

"Yeah." Responded Haru.

"That's weird." Responded T.M.

That was when Haru wrote.

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" wrote Haru.

"I was the one that found the culprit." Wrote T.M.

"Who was it?" wrote Haru.

"I will show you… but are you alone?" asked T.M.

Haru looked around.

"Yes, I am." He wrote.

That was when soundly he was pulled into the diary.

It was weird in he was in the Hogwarts of the past. That was when he saw some taking out of a body out of a certain girl's room, as he watched a rather handsome teenaged boy watch. That was when the boy saw a younger version of Dumbledore.

"So he's a red head." Said Haru noticing the younger version of Dumbledore's red hair.

"What happened?" asked the boy.

"I'm afraid the attacks have escalated." Said the younger Dumbledore, "It appears the school will close."

"What!" yelled the boy.

"I'm afraid Tom that you'll have to return to your orphanage." Sighed the younger Dumbledore.

The boy who was obviously T.M. sighed, "This place is like a home to me… much more than that Orphanage. Is there is any way to prevent the school from closing?"

"Only if the perpetrator of these attacks are found, but alas it looks that indeed the school will close." Said the younger Dumbledore.

"I see…" said T.M.

Haru got a strange chill when T.M. said that…

That was when the scene shifted to a dark place, T.M. yelling at a student.

"That's the Monster of Slytherin! Isn't it?" asked T.M.

"No it isn't! He's never hurt anyone!" shouted the person.

Haru recognized the person immediately, the accent (which this author is too lazy to write) and even the tone.

"Hagrid…" whispered Haru, but Haru felt that Hagrid was innocent… framed by someone. Being a pirate and knowing stories about frame ups… he felt it.

He watched as a large spider scurried away.

Haru then found himself in the present.

"Now you know what happened." Wrote T.M.

"I believe you have the wrong person." Wrote Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked T.M.

"I know all about Hagrid's love of well… monsters…" wrote Haru, "He's a pet dragon that act like a dog… and I even met his giant three headed dog Fluffy. When you found him I'm sure someone framed him."

"Oh really… what makes you sound confidante…" wrote T.M.

"Well my late uncle Ace was executed just because his father was the first pirate king, my father's crewmember Robin is wanted just because she can something called Ponegliff, another member of my father crew Franky is wanted just because he burned blue prints, yet another named Usopp is wanted because he burned a flag and even my own father earned his first bounty just because he pissed off a corrupt Marine." Wrote Haru, "All of them didn't deserve such punishments."

"…" responded T.M, "Where did you grow up?"

"In another world." Wrote Haru.

"I see…" wrote T.M, "One filled with pirates, my father is the King of the Pirates."

Haru laughed and closed the book, he had just alienated the book.

Sometime later in the common, room Yosopp was teasing Ron with a case full of spiders while the other Straw Hats kids (minus Haru) watched and Hermione ignored it by reading.

"Get those away from!" shouted Ron.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru.

"Teasing Ron, he's a afraid of Spiders." Laughed Yosopp.

"Where did you get them?" asked Haru.

"It's been weird, the spiders have been scurrying out of windows in a weird way. I managed to catch a few." Said Yosopp.

"And yet he's been teasing Ron." Said Nojiko.

"It's not funny." Said Kaien.

"Why are you coming to my defense?" asked Ron.

"Both of my parents are scared of spiders." Said Kaien.

"Wait… Sanji's scared of spiders… he struck me as the type to not be afraid of anything." Said Ron.

"No that's Zoro… dad's afraid of two things, spiders and cross dressers." Said Kaien.

Ron raised an eyebrow on that one.

"Why cross dressers?" asked Ron.

"It's a long story…" sighed Kaien, "That I'm not allowed to tell unless we're on a certain island."

"Okay…" said Ron somewhat disturbed by that information.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Said Haru, "Can I talk to you."

Hina cleared her throat.

"Oh… and Hina too." Said Haru knowing he owed Hina after he accidently let her out of the final loop last time.

They headed to the boy's dorm to talk.

"So you found out more about what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Hagrid was the one who was blamed last time, and the person who really released the monster took advantage of it and stopped." Explained Haru.

"How did you find this out?" asked Hermione.

"I found it though the diary." Said Haru.

"Diary?" asked Hina who sighed, "You know… I'm going to skip out of this adventure this time around… I'm going to get Maya and find Ginny…"

"I guess she knew she wasn't enough in the loop." Said Haru with a shrug.

Haru began to explain what happened to them. About what he saw though the diary and how he believed Hagrid was innocent .

"Okay I get Robin, Franky and Usopp's but I don't get Luffy's…" said Ron.

"There was a deal between the marine and a pirate that my dad beat." Said Luffy.

He would have continued but Hermione interrupted him, "Are you sure that Hagrid was framed?"

"Why would Hagrid attack Zoro? They're drinking buddies." Said Haru.

Both of them remembered that indeed it was true, Hagrid and Zoro were drinking buddies.

"Who ever the real Heir is, their parent or grand parent was the one that did it." Said Haru, "And we have to stop him or her."

"But the attacks have already stopped." Said Hermione, "Are you sure we have to do something?"

Haru sighed and flopped down on his bed. "You're right… let's just relax for now and see if anything happens."

Little did they know that by the end of the year everything would change…

Next Time: Everything has been fine for a few months, but there was another attack! And things get worse when it was a triple attack! Haru and Ron try to get some info from Hagrid while the Straw Hats fight with Dumbledore over what to do... But things become even worse when a certain pure blooded wizard gets involved.


	15. The Next Attack

Chapter 15: The Next Attack

It had been a few months since Valentines Day, thankfully Gilderoy didn't do anything involving Saint Patrick's day… because the school didn't need rampaging Leprechauns on the loose. He was more focused on trying to impress Marguerite which by now everyone figured out that only reason he might actually like her was because she hated him.

After all, sometimes guys just want girls who hate their guts.

However the song and dance routine he did with that Muggle Song "Never Gonna Give You Up" didn't exactly help either. No one who gave him the idea… but everyone knew he lost any remaining credibility he had that wasn't from a fan girl.

Also it was time for the 2nd years to choose the elective classes for the next year, there was a minimum of two to take. Ron and Haru decided to take Care of Magical Creatures since it seemed interesting, Ron decided to take Divination as he heard it was a very easy pass. Haru on the other hand felt that the class didn't suite him for some reason and deicide dot take Muggle Studies as some classes were actually taught on the Thousand Sunny (classes about refrigerators, guns ETC)… Hermione on the other hand decided to take everything. Haru and Ron tired to get to do the minimum but they couldn't stop her.

As the year went on, Haru was getting bored. He was laying on the common room couches upside down, while Hermione was doing homework, Ron was playing with Scabbers (his pet rat) and Hina was trying was practicing bow formations with Marie.

"I'm bored… I miss Quidditch." Said Haru.

The Quidditch season was cut short due to the attacks…

"So you miss getting your arms bones vanished?" asked Hina.

Haru stared at his younger sister then left saying, "I'm going to my room."

He went up to his dorm room…. That's when he screamed. The three got the dorm room and saw Haru's area was a mess.

"The diary's gone!" yelled Haru.

"You mean that one that wrote back." Said Ron.

"Didn't you annoy him to the extent that he wanted nothing to do with you?" asked Hina who was brought up about the diary.

"He was a jerk! He wouldn't listen to reason!" shouted Haru.

While Haru didn't use a lot… he did try to find some information about what happened in the past and see if T.M. could think of anyone who might the real heir. The conversations were in a very annoying manner such as begging, pleading and occasionally writing "poke"… it didn't really poke him but it annoyed the hell out of him.

Everyone who knew the truth about the dairy knew this would be a sign that if the two ever met in real life, Haru would annoy the hell out of the real T.M.

"Who ever has him now is probably happy as he won't have to listen to you any more." Said Hina.

Haru looked at Hina, "I'm saying this from his perceptive."

Hina sighed, "I'm going to look for Maya and Ginny."

Haru sighed.

"Relax Haru, I'm sure the attacks have completely stopped." Assured Ron.

"Yeah you're probably right." Sighed Haru.

The next day, Pro. McGonagall approached Haru as he was walking in the halls.

"What is it?" asked Haru.

"Haru." Sighed Pro. McGonagall, "There's something you need to see in the Hospital Wing."

Haru knew it had to be bad, he nodded and used a portal to get there. What he saw shocked him.

"Robin! Hermione!" shouted Haru.

Indeed the two along with Penelope were Petrified.

That was when Luffy, Franky and Tom arrived. Franky burst out into tears, when he saw his wife.

"Damn it…" growled Luffy, "It's gotten Robin too."

"Robin!" cried Franky.

Tom hugged his father, "Don't worry… she'll be fine soon!"

"I can't believe they got both of them…" mumbled Haru.

"I heard what happened." Said Hancock entering the room.

"That's it! I have had it!" shouted Luffy bolting out the door releasing small amounts of Haki.

Hancock sighed, "I better go talk to him." Sighed Hancock.

She ran off after her husband, hopping defuse him.

"Robin!" cried Franky.

"Excuse me Franky, Haru… both Robin and Hermione held the same note." Said Poppy, she went over to Penelope, removing a small mirror from her hands.

She handed the notes to both Franky and Haru. Both of them read it.

"The Encyclopedia of Magic and Wizard Bred Snakes?" asked Franky.

"She gave me that for Christmas…" said Haru, "But why would both of them have the note."

Both saw there was a page number…

Later that day Haru turned to the page number while reading the book in the great hall.

"We heard about Robin and Hermione." Said Ernie approaching him with Hannah.

"Yeah." Said Haru looking though the book, "I found it…"

"What did you find?" asked Hannah.

"It's the entry about the Basilisk." Said Haru, "If someone looks into the eyes it causes instant death while looking at their eyes indirectly such as though a reflection or though something will petrify the victim."

He skimmed though a lot of it, and read "It's natural life span is at least 900 years…" read Haru.

"Haru what is it?" asked Hannah.

"Sometimes, I have the feeling that Wizards just have their heads up their asses." Said Haru.

"What do you mean?" asked Hannah.

"Come on. How can any one not figure out what the freakin' monster is!" shouted Haru, "Slytherin's symbol is a snake! He put the monster down over 1,000 years ago! People are getting petrified! Come on! Put together the pieces! No one's figured out giant snake! Giant snake people! Giant snake!"

Haru then stormed off to go blow off some steam.

"Did we just witness a break down." Said Hannah.

"He was looking at the Basilisk entry right?" asked Ernie.

"I think so." Said Hannah.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy had managed to calm down and call a crew meeting, the crew had looked at the Basilisk entry in Robin's copy of the book.

"You'd think that some experts would solve." Said Nami.

"I should have just found that where the Chamber was…" muttered Luffy, "I could have prevented it sooner."

"But we can prevent it now." Said Nami.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"We can talk to Dumbledore again." Said Hancock.

"And I could explore the underground of the school." Said Perona.

"I can't believe Robin figured it out and didn't tell us." Sighed Franky, "She didn't tell us!"

"You knew Robin was a secretive person when you married." Said Nami.

Franky shut up when he said that.

"Okay… that's the plan." Said Luffy.

Meanwhile with Haru he was in the kitchen, eating a lot.

"There you are Haru." Said Hina, as she and Ron came into the room.

"I can't believe that the monster was so obvious." Sighed Haru.

"Well it kind of help that a Basilisk hasn't been seen for years." Said Hina.

"And who would think of a Basilisk?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… but wouldn't people figure that a giant long lasting snake with the power to petrify and kill people on the top of the list?" asked Haru.

That was when there was an awkward silence.

"You're thinking that I'm right… aren't you?" asked Haru.

Both of them nodded.

"Maybe we should go up to the tower so you can take a nap." Said Hina.

Haru sighed, "Okay…"

Meanwhile, Perona was in the middle of a large chamber where a great stature of Salazar Slytherin stood. She went though a sealed door, where went up a series of tunnels that lead to very unexpected place.

"This room." Said Perona.

"Perona." Said Myrtle leaving her toilet, "What's going on."

"Just thinking that Salazar Slytherin might be a massive pervert." Said Perona.

Myrtle was confused… as it was a sentence that made little sense.

That night Haru woke up and went to the common room.

"It's late." Said Haru.

He saw Hina and Ron… separating their animals.

"What's going on?" asked Haru.

"Marie's trying to eat Scabbers." Said Hina, "I think there's something wrong with the rat."

"What would make you think that?" asked Ron.

"Kuja snakes rarely ever eats rats unless its for a good reason or they have no food." Said Hina.

"Let's forget about Ron's rat. I think we should talk to Hagrid." Said Haru.

"Why Hagrid." Said Hina.

"Because he was blamed for last time." Said Haru.

"Are you taking Hermione's place?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… Ginny's completely shut herself off me and Maya for some reason… we thought it would be best if Maya handled it." Said Hina.

"Makes sense." Said Ron with a shrug.

Haru grabbed his invisibility cloak in case of problems, and the three of them went to Hagrid's hut.

In Dumbledore's Office…

"I see…" said Dumbledore, "You have figured out both the location and the monster."

"I don't see why anyone has figured it out." Said Hancock.

"The truth is that a Basilisk never crossed my mind." Said Dumbledore.

Both of them looked at the older wizard, the looks said "Really… didn't even cross your mind."

Dumbledore sighed.

"You have to let us fight it now! I faced off again a Basilisk before! And can do it again!" shouted Luffy.

"Luffy." Said Hancock.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Our world's Basilisk and this world's basilisk are two completely different animals." Explained Hancock.

Luffy grumbled… "Still you have no choice now! You have to let us handle it!" shouted Luffy.

Dumbledore sighed, "I've kept something from you… I have no choice but to tell you." Explained Dumbledore.

But before he could explain, the door opened. In walked in an older man in a suit wearing a bowler hat and Lucius.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucius.

"We were having a talk to Dumbledore." Said Hancock glaring at the man with all her might.

"I am sorry to interrupt." Said the other man, "I am Cornelius Fudge, minister of Magic. You must be members of the pirate crew I heard so much about."

He shook hands with both Luffy and Hancock, while Luffy snickered at the name.

"Please don't tell which joke you are thinking about… I have heard just about all them." Sighed Cornelius.

"What is going on?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid there is something we need to discus." Said Cornelius, "Unfortunately is must be discussed with your Gamekeeper as well."

In Hagrid's hut, the three talk to Hagrid.

"Everything makes sense now." Said Hagrid.

"So you do know who would the Heir…" said Haru.

"Or at least their kid?" asked Hina.

"I'm sorry I don't." said Hagrid.

"So what got you caught any ways?" asked Ron.

"I was keeping an Acromantula which I named Aragog." Said Hagrid.

"Acromantula… those are giant talking spiders… right?" asked Hina.

"If you hadn't figured it out, I would have recommended for you to find him." Laughed Hagrid.

Ron paled when he heard that one.

"Hey it's a good thing we didn't right?" asked Haru.

"Yeah…" agreed Hina.

That was when someone knocked on the door. Haru grabbed his invisibly cloak and put it on himself, Hina and Ron.

Making sure they were under it, Hagrid opened the door to find Dumbledore, Cornelius, Lucius, Hancock and Luffy.

"What is going on?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm afraid Rubeus Hagrid, that you are going to have to be sent to Azkaban." Sighed Cornelius.

"That's terrible!" shouted Luffy, "How can you do it?"

There was a somewhat what awkward silence.

"What's Azkaban?" asked Luffy.

"It is the Wizarding prison." Said Dumbledore, "It's a dreadful place."

"Why are you sending him there?" asked Hancock.

"For all we know Rubeus Hagrid is guilty of last time and must be sent there to prevent attacks." Answered Cornelius.

"Also it seems that bored of governors have voted to suspend Dumbledore as Headmaster." Said Lucius with an evil smirk, "It was a unanimous vote and everything is official."

"I don't know much about the Wizarding world…" muttered Hancock, "But even I can see that it would make it worse."

"You have no say in this… after all you are nothing but a muggle." Said Lucius.

"I thought she could turn people in stone." Said Cornelius.

"A muggle… that happens to turn people to stone." Said Lucius.

"And make them fall in love no matter their sexual preference." Point out Dumbledore with a bit of a smile.

"And can make people faint though will power." Pointed out Luffy.

Lucius scowled, "Fine… you are not a witch… you have no right to complain." Muttered Lucius.

Hancock was close to unleashing Haki, but Luffy held her hand.

"I will only have truly have left the school when no one is loyal to me. And if anyone should need my help I will give it." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore whispered something to both Hancock and Luffy. What he said to them they now knew why he wanted Haru to handle it.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Luffy.

Dumbledore just smiled and left.

"Don't worry Hagrid, I'll take care of your pets." Said Luffy.

"I know you will." Said Hagrid.

Hancock and Luffy were the only two that remained in the ground, Hancock closed the door.

"We know you're there." Said Luffy.

Haru laughed and removed the cloak.

"You two should go back to the Tower." Said Luffy.

"Wait… what did Dumbledore tell you?" asked Haru.

"It was nothing… really." Said Hancock.

"Okay…" sighed Haru, "Night, mom, dad…"

Haru created a portal and he and Ron went though it.

"What's really going on?" asked Hina.

"If we tell you, you'll wind up telling Haru." Said Hancock.

"Come on!" shouted Hina.

"That's not going to work." Said Luffy.

"Fine…" pointed Hina.

Later on the ship, the crew talked.

"So that's why Dumbledore didn't want us involved." Said Sanji.

"He should have told us from the start!" shouted Perona, "If he did, then Zoro and Robin…"

"We don't know that." Said Hancock, "They were fortune that they only saw it's reflection."

"We're not going to tell Haru, unless he asks us if we know where the Chamber is." Said Luffy.

"Why?" asked Brook.

"Haru doesn't know that about the Prophecy or who's really behind it." Said Luffy, "If be asks one of us, then that's the only time we have to tell him."

"It makes sense." Sighed Nami.

"Okay… we'll only agree to tell him if he asks us." Said Luffy.

And so the agreement was made, realizing that it should be in Haru's hands… even if they didn't like the idea.

Next Time: Haru finds out where the Chamber is... he's unsure whether or not should he was go, until Ginny is taken there! Now he, Ron, Hina, Hancock and the very unfortunate Gilderoy must go in to save her! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: While Rick rolling is something invented with the internet, the actual song came out in 1987... so no complaints about me making a joke about that song.

Also I really don't get why no one has ever thought about a Basilisk... but seriously, it's known to live a long life span and it's in a chamber that was sealed 1,000 years ago... why didn't anyone think about that? I mean I know what an idiot ball is... but seriously... the first it happened no one did their research... that doesn't made any sense to me.

.


	16. Into the Chamber!

Chapter 16: Into the Chamber!

It had been a few days since the attack on Hermione, Robin and Percy's secret girlfriend… er… Penelope Clearwater. Draco was saying about how "that idiot Dumbledore" was gone from the school, Gilderoy on the other hand was bragging how he knew the location of the Basilisk (which was the common consensus of what the monster was) and was just trying the figure out the way to slay it. He also claimed that Hagrid was the one that sent it loose.

Also the students had to be escorted from class to class, expect in the case of the Gryffindor second years, which had their own safe mode of transportation.

Every other group however always carried a mirror in case the Basilisk attacked.

After all Hermione, Robin and Penelope was saved by a mirror, because after no else was saved by a mirror, they were saved by a camera (Colin), a ghost (Justin), being dead (Nearly Headless Nick), a puddle of water (Mrs. Norris) and his swords (Zoro).

"So that what's saved Zoro." Said Ron during a breakfast

"That or him so badass, the power of his sheer badass-ness saved his life." Said Hina.

Ron stared at Hina.

"It makes more sense if you knew his life story." Said Hina.

"Did he live though a lot?" asked Ron.

Hina and Haru exchanged looks.

"You'd be surprised." Said Haru.

Hina sighed, "I hate this! I'm not allowed in the castle unless it's meals, I'm with a member of the crew or I enter though one of Haru's portals into the common room." She whined.

"I know." Said Haru.

"I can't wait until Lockhart finally admits that he doesn't know where the chamber is." Said Hina.

That was when a very pale Ginny showed up.

"Haru there's something I need to you." Said Ginny.

"What?" asked Haru.

That was when Percy showed up, Ginny ran away.

"Thanks a lot Percy." Said Hina, "She about to tell us why she's pretty much herself form everyone and you made her run away."

"Please don't tell anyone about… well… you know…" said Percy.

"It will eventually come out." Said Hina.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Percy has a secret girlfriend." Said Hina, "It's that girl Penelope, on the one who was petrified with Robin and Hermione."

Ron and Haru both stared at Percy, who went to slink away.

Hina sighed, "Dad's going to feed Norbert… I'm going to go help." Said Hina.

After Hagrid disappeared, Luffy had to tell the crew about Norbert in order to have some help feeding him and taking care of him. What concerned them the most about him wasn't that it was a dragon… it was the fact that Luffy trained him to act like a dog!

It made very little sense to them.

That afternoon, Luffy was feeding the dragon a large thing of meet, while Hina watched.

"Dad." Said Hina.

"Yes Hina?" asked Luffy.

"Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?" asked Hina.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Luffy.

"Because I get the feeling that the crew knows and won't do anything about it for some reason." Said Hina.

Luffy sighed, "Don't tell your brother unless he asks." Said Luffy.

"Why is it because it has something with Moldyshorts?" asked Hina.

There was an awkward silence.

"There's something to Moldyshorts and Haru isn't there?" asked Hina, "Like only one can defeat the other or something like that."

Luffy turned to his daughter, "Did anyone ever tell you have your mother's intelligence."

"Oh come on dad, I might have your intelligence." Said Hina, "I just didn't inherit your impulsiveness and rashness."

Luffy laughed when he heard that one.

"You want to pet him." Said Luffy.

Hina nodded, and ran up to the dragon, petting him

"He's such a sweetie." Said Hina.

This made Norbert's tail wag.

"Who's good boy? Who's a good boy!" said Hina making the dragon's tail wag even more knocking down a couple trees.

"Hina… promise you'll keep this from Haru for the time being." Said Luffy.

"I know…" said Hina, "He still needs to learn more about being a wizard… right?"

Luffy nodded… that was the reason why he didn't want Haru to know about the Prophecy yet…

A few days later, Haru was trying to stay awake in History class… that was when he suddenly woke up with a thought.

"That's it!" yelled Haru.

"What is it Mr. Mondale?" asked Pro. Binns.

"Sorry… I was just having a weird dream." Laughed Haru, "Sorry…"

After all classes were over, Haru and Ron went to the Thousand Sunny, where he saw Hancock and Hina talking about something.

"Do you know where Perona is?" asked Haru.

"No… why?" asked Hancock.

"Because I have the feeling she could find The Chamber of Secrets." Said Haru.

"Well about that…" said Hancock.

"Let me guess you found it a while ago… and kept it from me unless I brought it up." Said Haru.

"Your father thought it would be a good idea." Said Hancock.

"Makes sense.'" Said Haru, "So where is it?"

Before Hancock could answer it, Usopp showed up breathing heavily.

"It's bad, really bad…" breathed Usopp.

"What is it?" asked Hancock.

"Ginny was just kidnapped!" yelled Usopp.

"What!" yelled Ron.

"There was a message saying "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever!"" yelled Usopp, "Not only that but Lockhart is being sent into it by the staff."

"That's where bragging get a person." Said Haru.

"Where would he be right now?" asked Hancock.

"Probably packing up in office trying to get away." Said Hina.

Haru created a portal to the place.

"Thanks Usopp." Said Haru.

Usopp gave a nod.

"Haru I'm coming with you." Said Hancock.

The three kids and one adult went though the portal, to where Gilderoy was indeed packing up.

"Oh hello Haru, Ronald, Hinagiku, Hancock." Said Gilderoy like it was nothing.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru.

"I have no idea where the Chamber is! So I can't take out the Basilisk." Said Gilderoy.

"So you're leaving?" asked Haru.

"I know where the Chamber is." Said Hancock.

Gilderoy stopped what he was doing.

"You do?" asked Gilderoy.

Hancock smirked, "In fact you're going to help us take it out."

Before he could say anything Hancock told Haru.

"It's in Myrtle's bathroom." Said Hancock.

Haru created a portal to Myrtle's bathroom… well actually two. One below Lockhart and one for himself, Hina, Hancock and Ron to enter.

Gilderoy rubbed his butt as the other entered though the portal.

"There's no entrance here." Said Gilderoy.

"No there is… I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner." Said Haru.

"You were only here once." Said Ron.

"Oh… right…" laughed Haru, he created a small portal at arm length, he reached into it and grabbed his hat and put it on.

That was when he opened another portal… the group entered it, with Gilderoy being dragged in by vines, not knowing what to expect other than a giant snake that could kill by looks.

This was going to be an interesting fight.

Next Time: Gilderoy reveals the truth he didn't do any of those things... that's um... shocking... However when he threatens them, Hancock finally gives him he deserves! What is it? Also Haru realizes he must go into the actual chamber alone! What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. All the King’s Horses

Chapter 17: All the King's Horses and All the King's Men

The group fell down a pipe landing on the hard ground.

"We're not in the chamber yet." Said Hancock, "We still have the find the actual room."

She nodded to her children and her son's best friends… it was an unsaid signal to get Gilderoy to admit he was a fraud.

"So, Mr. Lockhart…. What do you plan to with the Basilisk now that you know where it is." Said Hina.

"Well I…" said Lockhart.

"I'm sure it will be exciting!" said Haru.

That was when he stole Haru's wand.

"What the hell!" yelled Haru.

"I think you should know something about me. I am nothing but a fraud." Said Gilderoy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah we already knew that." Said Haru.

"The second the crew met you, we knew you were a fraud." Said Hancock.

"Oh really. What makes you so sure? What has your crew done?" said Lockhart.

"My dad is better at asking about the adventures, or Nami since she was the third one who joined…" said Hina.

"That maybe… but I'm afraid I can't let you know about this." Said Gilderoy.

"Why?" asked Hancock narrowing her eyes at the man.

"I'll let you know something I was a terrible student." Said Gilderoy.

"We're not surprised." Said Haru, Ron, Hina and Hancock.

"Well, as I was saying, the charm I was best at was the memory charm." Said Gilderoy.

"Wait that must mean…" said Hancock.

"That's right, the things in my books really did happen." Said Gilderoy.

"I thought you only made up the stuff…" said Haru glaring at him, "I didn't think you were that selfish."

"So what… the one that dealt with the Werewolves was some ugly Aramaic Wizard while the one that dealt with the banshee was a witch with a hairy chin." Explained Gilderoy, "It was better for a beautiful person to take the credit."

"Selfish is an understatement." Said Hancock.

Her children stared at her, they had heard stories about her behavior in her younger days, about how she felt that she could get away with anything just because she was beautiful.

"I grew out of that behavior after I met your father… you know that." Said Hancock, "I learned from my mistakes. I thought I could away with anything just because I was beautiful... I learned otherwise when I met Luffy."

"That doesn't matter." Said Gilderoy, "I'm going to erase your memory of what happened. I'm going to claim that Ronald went mad after seeing his sister's twisted corpse and your three were wracked with guilt."

"Give me the wand." Said Hancock.

"I am not going to!" shouted Gilderoy.

Of course due to the powers of the Love Love Fruit, he had given her Haru's wand.

"He's an idiot…" mumbled Haru, making Ron and Hina nod.

"I have done this many times before, but it was only because you annoyed me or someone else in the crew." Said Hancock, "But this time will be the last… I will not let you get away with threatening my children… and I will not let you get away with letting a little girl die! Love Love Beam!"

The heart shaped beam hit the vain wizard, turning him into stone. Hancock then proceeded to smash him into many pieces.

"Is he…" said Ron paling.

"I'm afraid so." Said Hancock, "I doubt even magic could put him back to together again."

"How are you going to explain this?" asked Ron.

"That it was an accident." Said Hancock.

"Come on Ron… don't com that slime ball's defense. He was going to scramble our brains." Said Hina.

"I know… but still…" said Ron.

"You'd be surprised to find out that "Hancock turning him stone and him getting smashed" was a popular option for the pool." Said Haru, "I wonder who got in the end…"

Ron sighed, he knew that they dealt with death a lot… but it still unnerved him none the less.

They went deeper into the corridor, until they across a large door, it was covered in many stone snake.

"So this must be the real entrance." Said Hancock.

"Snakes in the girl's rest room… I think Salazar Slytherin has a Loli Con." Said Hina.

"Hina! Who taught you that?" asked Hancock.

Hina shrugged, "I don't know… picked it up somewhere."

"All right… time to go." Said Haru.

"Wait." Said Hancock.

"What?" asked Haru.

"I think you should go alone." Said Hancock.

"What? Really?" asked Haru.

"I have the feeling that you have to enter alone." Said Hancock.

"Are you sure about that? I mean…" said Ron.

"We don't know who is behind the door… it might be over kill." Said Hancock.

"Okay." Said Haru.

"Remember Haru, don't worry about us." Said Hancock, "We can find a way out."

"Make sure my sister is all right." Said Ron.

"And remember most of all… Don't eat yellow snow." Said Hina.

Everyone slowly turned to the young girl.

"I couldn't think of anything." Hina laughed nervously.

Haru nodded, "Are you sure that you can find a way out if something happens to me?" asked Haru.

"Don't worry… like mom said we'll be fine." Said Hina.

Haru nodded, he created portal to the other side.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ron.

"I can only hope so." Said Hancock.

In the actual chamber, Haru had his wand out. That was when he saw Ginny laying there, life less.

"Ginny!" he shouted.

He dropped his wand and ran towards her. He checked on her and she was still breathing.

"Ginny! Ginny please wake up!" shouted Haru shaking her.

"I'm sorry but she can't be reached." Said a voice behind Haru.

Haru turned around and saw T.M. standing behind him holding his wand.

Haru snorted, "Figures you'd be the bad guy somehow." Said Haru.

T.M. smirked, "So you figured it out." He said.

"That's right." Said Haru, "I kept getting a weird feeling whenever I wrote to you. I wasn't sure what kind of weird feeling it was, but it felt I didn't trust you."

"You're much smarter than you seem." Said T.M.

Haru could only smile when he said that.

"But you must be wondering what exactly I am." Said T.M.

"That's right." Said Haru.

"I guess I should tell you the details of my plan…" said T.M, "After all it would explain what I am…"

Haru groaned, great he had to listen to a long winded speech before the fight… he hated those so much, they were so annoying! Unfortunately this time around he had to pay attention… after with what was going on, a long-winded explanation was better than nothing.

Next Time: Haru must face of against the memory of T.M. Riddle! Who would one day grow up to be a certain someone while also facing the Basilisk. Will he be able to succeed and will he get help from surprising places? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes, I killed off Lockhart... I was debating whether to kill him off or to rebuild him and have never being the same... in the end I killed him. I hope people will agree with me on this one...


	18. The Diary’s Memory

A/N: All right second to last chapter! It's the fight between Haru and the Basilisk.

Also there's something I have to say about the last chapter, after seeing everyone's comments about what happened to Lockhart. I believe a quote from Monty Python and the Holy Grail sums it up: "And there was much rejoicing."

I am frankly surprised about the responses... enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 18: The Diary's Memory

Haru glared at the strange figure in front of him, he wasn't quite sure what he was but knew it was probably bad for Ginny's health.

"Go ahead and explain everything." Said Haru.

"What is being the Pirate King's Son makes you hear a lot of a speeches?" asked T.M.

"Yes, yes it does." Responded Haru.

"I see…" muttered T.M, "As you can tell I was the heir of Slytherin and I blamed that oaf Hagrid on it."

"I figured when you wouldn't listen to reason…" said Haru, "That I'm stick here with you."

"When I heard that they were going to close the school, I had to stop it. That's why I left my memory in my diary." Explained T.M, "So that one day someone will continue my quest and reopen, after all my studying and research."

"But how did you do it?" asked Haru, the tone was almost bored.

"You mean take over your girlfriend?" asked T.M.

"She's not my girlfriend… at least not yet." Said Haru, "We decided to wait a while before decided become girlfriend and boyfriend…"

Indeed the two of them decided not to act on their feelings for a couple more years until they were both ready to start dating… and to make sure that any older brother that might think it's a bad idea to calm down and not a start a fight.

"Okay…" said T.M. rolling his eyes, "She started to use me. I gave a sympatric ear "Oh Tom, I really like Haru but he's so dense." Or "I can't stop thinking about the naked man I saw on Haru's ship." Evenly she started pouring her soul into me."

"What did you start "pouring some of your soul into her?"" asked Haru.

"You're much smarter than I thought." Said T.M, "But yes I managed to pour my soul into her, taking her over. She didn't notice at first… but by the time it got to those bloody pirates she began to catch on. She tried to get rid of me but you found me."

"Why did you attack Zoro and Robin?" asked Haru.

"Because they're technically Muggles… they have no right to be in this school… even if one of them could multiply their body parts." Said T.M, "But either way, I eventually changed my goal… now I just want to kill you."

"Wait why me?" asked Haru.

"I heard about your exploits from Ginny." Said T.M.

"I haven't told her half of my exploits yet…" said Haru.

"Not you're pirating exploits…" muttered T.M.

"Oh… then what…" said Haru.

"About how you defeated a certain dark lord when you just a baby." Said T.M, "That you survived the killing curse and was sent to another dimension because of that."

"That's just the theory that's going around." Said Haru, "A confusing theory involving a scar…" said Haru, he didn't understand the theory involving how he wound up in another world… but it was confusing.

That was when T.M. used Haru's wand to write his name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, he rearranged it to spell out I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You're a Voldemort?" asked Haru in shock… but his brain quickly sidetracked it, "You got you're evil name from an anagram?"

"That's right… you see my father a muggle…" said T.M.

"I don't know whether or not keep calling you Moldy Shorts or Lord Anagram from now on." Said Haru.

"Will you shut up!" yelled T.M.

"Just tell me one thing… what are you doing to Ginny?" asked Haru.

"I'm sucking out her life force, once she is dead, I will live." Said T.M, "I will no longer be a mere memory."

That was when T.M. hissed something, Haru noticed the stature of Salazar Slytherin, it's mouth opened and the Basilisk came out.

"Try to defeat this 1,000 year old creatures…" laughed T.M.

"That's easy!" shouted Haru.

As the Basilisk headed towards him, Haru disappeared into a portal and reappeared behind it.

"What are you going use your little power to avoid it's eyes sight." Said T.M. "Very pathetic."

"Shut up!" shouted Haru.

T.M. laughed evilly, "I heard that my future self is scared of Dumbledore. It was a mere memory that drove him away from this castle!"

"Dumbledore won't be driven away from this castle until he has no one loyal to him!" shouted Haru.

That was when there was some sort of song… it was a bird and Haru found himself full of courage. He turned to see it was Fawkes carrying something beaten up.

"Fawkes!" cheered Haru.

"Is that what Dumbledore sent you? A bird and a ratty old hat?" laughed T.M.

"So that's what he's carrying." Said Haru.

Fawkes dropped the hat which was the sorting hat in front of Haru, then proceed to take out the eyes of the Basilisk.

T.M. began to pale… if only Haru wasn't a boy raised by pirates… from what he heard he from Ginny he ate giant monsters for breakfast... literally and metaphorically.

Haru picked up the Sorting Hat, he felt it was heavy, he knew there must have been something in it, so he took it out, it was a silver sword with the hilt adorned with rubies.

"A sword… I suck at sword play." Muttered Haru.

"Is that so..." laughed T.M.

Haru rolled his eyes.

"Portal Portal Suction!"

The portal partially sucked in the Basilisk.

"Portal Portal Cut!"

He then preceded to cut off a good chunk of the Basilisk's tail, causing the great snake to wretch in pain.

"I can't be!" shouted T.M.

That was when Haru got the feeling that he had to use the sword to kill the Basilisk… that was very important that he did it.

He grabbed the sword, the giant snake opened it's mouth and Haru killed by thrusting thought the roof of the mouth, however the snake's fang pieced Haru's arm.

"Damn it!" yelled Haru removing his arm from the mouth of the monster.

Everything began to get blurry… he felt like he was wanted to go to sleep.

Fawkes flew next to him.

"Fawkes make sure my family and Ron get out of here…" said Haru.

Fawkes began to cry.

"Even the great phoenix know your going to die!" laughed T.M.

The tears hit the wound, Haru blinked he began to feel better. T.M. began to get angry.

"I forgot! Phoenix's tears have healing properties." growled T.M.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Haru.

He noticed the diary, he thought about destroying it… good thing he thought of the perfect ironic punishment, he stole one of the fang, and plunged into it the book. The diary began to bleed ink.

"No!" shouted T.M, he began to disappeared… as he disappeared Haru felt it… a weird feeling… a feeling he felt before.

He touched his scar, "Did my coma… did it have to with Moldyshorts?" he thought.

That was when Ginny began to wake up.

"Haru?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Said Haru.

Ginny began to cry, "It's… it's all my fault!" she cried.

Haru hugged her, began to comfort her.

"It's not your fault… it's Lord Anagram's fault." Said Haru, "Don't blame your self you were possessed."

"But what if I get expelled! I wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since I was little!" cried Ginny.

"IF you get expelled because of this, then I'm leaving too. It's not right." Said Haru.

"But..." Said Ginny.

Haru took off his hat and placed it on Ginny's head.

"Now's not the time to worry about that." Said Haru, "Relax and calm down. Everything's going to be fine… okay."

Ginny sniffled and nodded…

With that Haru once again won another battle with Voldemort… at least unlike like time it was actually an exciting fight.

However one thing concerned him about it was the feeling he got from the Diary… it didn't help him.

Next Time: Haru figures out who was behind it, frees a certain house elf and has a big party as the school year ends! Yay! Also Hancock makes a personal vow to find a way to make a certain someone's life as miserable as possible... who is it? Find out in the final chapter!


	19. All is Right Again

A/N: Well it's the final chapter... I have good news and bad news... The good news there will be a Monkey D Haru and the Prisoner of Azkaban! The bad news I decided to have the next month be me working on my other fics that I haven't been working on lately... so I will start it after I recover from my trip to Fanime Con (which would take a couple days).

Also I would like to say... Yay! I'm happy I was able to get 100 reviews before the last chapter... sadly I didn't get 10,000 hits... Oh well. Enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 19: All is Right Again

Ginny managed to clam down enough, Haru managed to grab the sword, the magical hat and the busted diary.

"Are you ready?" asked Haru.

Ginny nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

Haru created a portal to the other side of the door.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron running to his sister, "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm fine."

"So what happened?" asked Hancock.

"It must have been big if you're letting Ginny wear your hat." Said Hina.

"Is that really important?" asked Ginny.

"You have no idea." Said Hina, "He doesn't wear his hat as much as dad… but he's just as protective."

Haru began to explain what happened in the chamber… to say the least everyone was shocked.

"I can't believe you were possessed." Said Ron.

"Okay… that is weird…" said Hina.

"What is?" asked Ron.

"Maya predicted that something like that would happen." Said Hina, "It scares me…"

"So what are you going to say about Lockhart?" asked Haru.

"We have decided to stretch the truth." Said Hancock with a smile, "That he was going to attack us in order for us to keep quiet that he was fraud."

"What happened in here?" asked Ginny.

"Mom turned Lockhart into stone then smashed him… basically killing him." Said Hina.

"He tried to attack us." Said Haru.

"Okay…" said Ginny.

Haru created a portal, they entered though the hallway.

"Ginny!" cried a voice.

That was when they noticed Arthur and Molly running towards them with Luffy, Pro. McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"How did everything go?" asked Luffy well aware that his wife went into the chamber with Haru.

"It went well." Said Haru, "I got bit by the Basilisk, but Fawkes saved me."

"That's good." Said Luffy.

"So what happened?" asked Arthur.

Haru once again explained what happened and said "If you have to expel Ginny! I will leave this school."

"Haru…" whispered Ginny.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Don't worry Haru… I have no intention of expelling Ginny, after all it was Tom Riddle's fault." Said Dumbledore.

Haru smiled when he said that.

"Now… Haru, Ron… I hereby award both of you 200 points each for your heroic deeds." Said Dumbledore, "Also you two along with Hancock and Hinagiku will gain an award for special services to the school."

"All right! Cheered Haru.

"Ginny should take a rest. She went though a lot." Said Hancock.

Molly nodded to the pirate empress.

"Haru, there's something I wish to talk to you about." Said Dumbledore.

"Okay…" said Haru, he turned to Ginny, "I'll tell you when I want my hat back."

"Okay..." said Ginny.

Ginny walked away with her parents.

"What have I told you about dark objects?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Ginny.

Dumbledore, Haru and Fawkes all went to Dumbledore's office.

"Would you like to know more about this sword?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah… I guess." said Haru.

Dumbledore showed him the name "Godric Gryffindor"

"It belong to one of the founders?" asked Haru with a whistle.

"That's right, now whenever a true Gryffindor needs the sword, it will come out of the Sorting Hat and aid them." Explained Dumbledore.

"I see…" said Haru, "There's also another thing I need to ask you about."

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"When I destroyed the diary, a familiar feeling came over me." Said Haru, "You see… when I was 6 and I first learned Haki… I went into a weird coma... but before I did… I felt something came out of my body… it's hard to describe… But…"

Haru took a breath…

"But when I destroyed the diary… I had the same feeling… but this time… only it didn't cause me pain." Explained Haru.

"I think I know what you are talking about… however I think you must wait until you are older." Said Dumbledore.

"What come on! I'm almost 13!" shouted Haru.

Dumbledore chuckled, "However I believe that I should bestow something to you for the time being."

"What?" asked Haru.

"Until the next time the Sword is needed by a True Gryffindor. I will give you the sword." Said Dumbledore.

"Really it's cool I guess… I guess I can have Zoro teach me how to use it…" said Haru, "But why?"

"I believe that for the time being, you are the one who should hold it." Said Dumbledore.

Haru was confused by this action, he was about to ask when someone came though the door… Lucius Malfoy… along with Dobby following close behind.

It was when Haru realized that Dobby belonged to the Malfoys.

"What are you doing back here Dumbledore?" asked Lucius.

"After Ms Weasley was attacked the other Governors asked me to return." Said Dumbledore, "They told me how you threatened their families if they didn't vote for suspending me."

Lucius seemed to steam in anger.

"You seem almost as if you planned everything out." Said Dumbledore.

Haru realized it… it was Lucius who was the cause of everything… after the incident in the bookstore.

"There is nothing you can pin on me." Growled Lucius.

"However the other Governors have told me they plan to eject you off the bored for your conduct." Said Dumbledore.

"I see." Said Lucius, "Come along Dobby."

The man left the room with the poor house elf tailing him.

Haru smirked evilly as he got an idea.

"Excuse me Dumbledore… can I return his book to him?" asked Haru.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

Haru grabbed the sword, which now belonged to him for some reason and the book. As he was leaving the office he took his sock and stuffed the diary in it… the sock was grimy due to the fighting in the chamber.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy… I want to return this to you." Said Haru.

Lucius glared at the boy.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

He removed the sock from the diary, and tossed it over his shoulder, which Dobby caught.

Haru chuckled, he had learned about the laws of House Elves long ago, should they as given clothing they will be free from any services.

"Dobby is free." Said dobby, "Master have given a sock! And Dobby is now free!"

"What!" yelled Lucius.

He turned to the young pirate prince who gave a smile.

"Why you…" he growled, he took out his wand, planning to curse the boy, but before he could finish it, Dobby snapped his fingers sending him flying.

"Harry Potter, Dobby is eternally in your debt. Is there anything dobby can do for you?" asked Dobby.

"If you try to save my life again… don't do it in ways that will annoy me." Said Haru.

Dobby nodded…

"You did good." Came a voice.

He saw his family, he saw everything.

"Wow… you got a House Elf freed." Said Hina.

"So that man was abusing his house elf…" said Hancock, "Next time I see him, I will make sure I will make his life miserable in some way!"

Haru, Luffy and Hina all got scared.

"What is mom planning to do?" asked Haru.

"I don't know…" sighed Luffy.

"I hope mom never sees him again…" said Hina.

Her father and brother nodded… they all knew how vindictive she could be.

"By the way Haru… everyone has been healed." Said Luffy, "Everyone is fine."

"In fact I think I heard an epic show down between Zoro and Sanji is going on right now." Said Hina.

That was when a wall was kicked in and they watched as Sanji and Zoro fought past them… Zoro using Kyutoryu while Sanji used Diable Jambe.

"Damn that is epic… what happened?" asked Haru.

"Sanji insulted Zoro the second woke up." Laughed Luffy, "One thing led to another and well… they started using their strongest attacks."

"Yeah that would happen…" said Haru giving a nod.

"Does Nami know yet?" asked Hancock.

"No… not yet." Said Luffy.

"All in favor of her finding out for herself?" asked Hina.

The Monkey family nodded as it was never a good idea to give Nami bad news… she tends to fine the messenger.

After Nami learned about, and punishing both Zoro and Sanji. Dumbledore made announcements, for one thing all end of year exams were canceled… which everyone cheered about but Hermione.

"That really concerns me…" said Haru looking at his depressed (and cured) friend, "She just woke up from being petrified and she wants to take tests."

"Whatever." Said Ron.

Also in celebration of Ron and Haru's accomplishments a party would be held in their honor.

However in true Straw Hat manner it was an all night party! Halfway though it Hagrid returned from Azkaban! Happy to return Hogwarts Haru and his friends celebrated even more.

It was a wonderful party!

Although Oliver got depressed since they never reinstated the Quidditch games…

It then came to the last of school like the year before, shortly before the train left, any student that wished (expect for the 4 banned from doing so) were able to join the Thousand Sunny.

Everyone from the year before came, along with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Colin, Justin, Ernie, Hannah and a huge group of Ravenclaw Girls who were all Cho's friends.

"Okay… for those who came on the journey last year, we will not be going to Amazon Lily this time around" explained Hancock, "We will head to Alabasta."

"Is it true that you're friends with the queen?" asked Cho.

"It is, it's a long story but it happened before I joined the crew, so ask one of the more senior members." Said Hancock, "We will this time approach the island much closely, you will be able to see the island this time. Unlike last time they won't be any monsters…"

"There might be a Sea Cat… but they're friendly… and we're not allowed to attacked them." Explained Hancock.

"Why aren't you allowed to attack them?" asked one of Cho's unnamed friends.

"They're a sacred animal there." Said Robin.

The students nodded…

"Is everyone ready!" yelled Haru from the lion's head adjusting his hat.

They went though the portal, and sailed very close the island of sand.

"The entire island is a desert." Said Hermione.

"Amazing." Said Hannah.

"Neat." Said Colin taking a picture.

That was when suddenly the ship was jumped by an unexpected group!

"What are these things?" asked Marietta

"But they're so cute!" said another of Cho's friends.

"These are Kung Fu Dugongs." Said Haru jumping to the bottom deck, "They're martial arts training animals that if you defeat one they will become the winner's disciples."

The Hogwarts Students watched as the Kung Fu Dugongs all headed to the captain.

"Dad beat one when he was 17, they still follow him to this day." Said Hina.

"A lot of things happened when dad was 17 Hina..." said Haru.

"I'm just informing them…" said Hina lightly glaring at her brother.

"Looks like they want to know some new moves!" yelled Luffy.

"This is going to get a little weird." Said Haru, "I think it's time to head back now."

And so the students went back to the train station… along with Tom for some reason.

Haru, Ron, Hermione Ginny, Luna, Neville and Tom went into the same compartment.

"So… what wrong with you?" asked Hermione.

"Since mom got better they've been having a lot of private time lately… a lot of private time… and I walked in on them this morning." Said Tom shaking.

"Oh come on… it can't be that bad… It's just private time… right?" asked Ron.

There was an awkward silence.

"My parents are freaks… and that's all I'm saying… and we will not talk about them for their entire train ride… all right…" said Tom shaking.

Luna comforted her friend while they all looked at Haru, almost wanting to ask a question.

Haru shook his head in a way saying "Don't ask… never ask…"

And so Haru's second year came to a close. Now all Haru had to do was figure out why Dumbledore gave him the Sword of Gryffindor… after all he was confused by that one move.

Oh well… he had a lot of time to figure it out… right?

All that matter is that he defeated the Basilisk and all was right at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… at least until the next weird thing to happen there will pop up…

End of Chamber of Secrets

A/N: Like I said before I will start Prisoner of Azkaban after Fanime Con... Which should be the first week of June. Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
